The Pain of Letting Go
by LilDreamyGirl87
Summary: The man with icy blue eyes hid in the shadow. Hatred grew in his heart as he watched the girl took the limo with that silverhair man. How dare she betrayed him! He will get his revenge... SetoSerenityPegasus, JoeyMai, YamiTea
1. The Darkness in his Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own the characters in the anime and manga.

**Author's note:** I got the idea of writing a triangle between Seto/Serenity/Pegasus from Yamiko Yakou. Although I had been thinking about Yamiko's dare, but there are too many rules, and perhaps I want to add more people into the triangle, so I decided not to participate in Yamiko's dare. I just want to get my idea down before it disappears again. I hope you will enjoy the story.

**

* * *

**

**The Pain of Letting Go**

Chapter 1

The Darkness in His Heart

* * *

A tall and slender man was standing in the shadow after the wall at a corner of a tall building. Even though he was slender, he was strongly built. He had beautiful dark brown hair, with bangs falling down on his forehead. He was now wearing a black leather pants, and black turtle neck shirts. He had a silver belt on his waist and he also wore a long, black trench coat with golden buttons on the right side of the trench coat, and a pair of black boots. 

The man wore black sunglasses covering his eyes. No one was able to see his eye color and his emotions in his eyes. He stuck his head out of the corner, observing the entrance of the I-2 Corporation. He was frowning, but with an evil smirk on his face. Several young girls walking on the busy street of Los Angeles were turning their heads to the direction of the 'cool' man. He looked dark, dangerous, and sexy in his all black outfit, especially with the long, black trench coat.

The sky darkened all of a sudden. Gray clouds covering the sun light and the sun itself. All one could see was a sky full of gloomy dark clouds, signaling the bad weather and the rain that would fall to the earth soon. Thundering sounds were soon heard, and white lightning could be seen in the sky. The man only smirked at the gloomy weather, as if the sky knew his feelings.

The man suddenly tensed up when he saw someone coming out of the entrance. There was a black limousine parked in front of the entrance of the I-2 building. Two guards all dressed in black suits, with black ties, and black sunglasses stood beside the limo and waited for their boss. The man with long, silver hair up to his shoulder came out of the entrance. He was dressed in white shirt, red suits, and red pants. His beautiful silver hair covering his left eyes, showing only his keen right eyes. He stood there for a while, then another person came out of the building. She was beautiful, with beautiful long auburn hair and a pair of hazel eyes. She wore a pink long skirt and a white blouse. She had a soft smile on her face, as the silver hair man took her hand and led her into the limo.

The man dressed in all black gritted his teeth. He tightened both of his fists until his knuckles turned white and crackling sound could be heard. He despised the scene he just saw. To other strangers passing through the street, the scene was lovely and sweet: a couple leaving from work. However, the sweet scene stung the heart and the eyes of the mysterious man hiding in the shadow. He cursed in his mind about the silver hair man and the auburn hair girl.

'How dare she betrayed me!' The man thought angrily. 'How dare she leave me and choose him! He has nothing stronger or better than me! I'm younger than him. I'm as rich as him. I'm better looking than him. And I can give you anything you want! But why? Why did you choose him?' The man thought bitterly. He never loses anything in his life. If he wants something, he'll get it, including the heart of a woman. But it seemed like he failed. She caused the failure and humiliation he had to face.

The man watched as the limousine drove away, with the image of the 'couple' smiling at each other in the limo. The man raised his fist and pounded on the hard stone wall of the building he was hiding behind. He didn't feel the pain in his fist. No pain could compare to the pain in his heart when he lost her. She was the best thing that ever happened to her, even though he might not have shown that on his face. She made him felt like he was in heaven, yet she was also the one who pushed him into hell, by her own hands. She brought happiness, warmth, and love to his heart. He was satisfied with his life, especially satisfied about meeting her. He loved her beautiful, innocent hazel eyes staring at his own eyes. She was the one who changed him. She melted his icy heart. Yet, she pushed him back into being who he used to be, a cold hearted man. Now, his heart was full of hatred, aversion for the world, and disbelief of any good-hearted person possibly still exists in the world today.

Yes, he admitted that he hurt her too, but he didn't mean to. He was simply confused by his own thoughts. All he needed was some more time to clear his thought. If he could, he really wanted to take back all those ugly, horrible words he said to her. He wanted to be forgiven. He wanted to do something for her to compensate his mistakes. But he never had the chance. She eliminated every chance he might had when she left with the silver hair man, who was also one of his biggest rivals in the world of business.

Bitter and painful memories washed through the man's mind…

_-----_

_(Flashback)_

_She was crying, asking him, "Was what I heard true? Did you really mean what you said to my brother?" Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks. Her hazel eyes were staring at him, desperate to find an answer in his eyes. He was still unwilling to face his emotions then. He acted cold and heartless towards her questions. He didn't answer her questions. He was typing away on his laptop, not even eyeing her._

_He stood up and decided to leave his office. The girl rushed to him and hugged him from his back. "Please… tell me you didn't mean what you said… I'll believe you! You know how much I love you! Please say you didn't mean it…" She continued to clung on his back. He was annoyed at her and he didn't know what he really wanted to say, so he pushed her away. She seemed to take that as an answer that he did meant what he said. But that wasn't true. He only blurted those hurtful words to anger her brother. He didn't know she heard it. But he didn't explain to her._

"_Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice was almost gone by now. She was sobbing and crying. "I… I hate you!" She said, then she ran towards the door of the office. He was afraid of the meaning in her eyes. He grabbed her wrist and told her, "Don't even think about running away from me! I won't let you! Don't even dare humiliate me in the world of business!" He said cruelly to her, trying to cover up his real feeling. Her hazel eyes were full of disappointment and pain._

_(End of flashback)_

_-----_

He admitted that he hurt her badly. He regretted doing that. He wanted to compensate her pain. But he never had the chance. Several days later, she appeared in front of him, with another man. The man with the silver hair. She looked at him with her hazel eyes. Her eyes frightened him. He could no longer see any trace of love, only coldness and emotionless. He could no longer find is reflection in her eyes.

_-----_

_(Flashback)_

_One evening, just when he was about to go back to the mansion with a gift for her, she came to his office. She walked into his sight hand in hand with another man, one of his biggest rivals in the world of business. How could she betrayed him like that? He finally cleared up his clouded minds and found what he really wants in life. He had the gift in his hand, ready to plead for her forgiveness. But his angel pushed him into the abyss of hell, by her own hands._

"_I finally realized the man I love wasn't you." She said coldly to him. There was no more love left in her hazel eyes. He was shocked, jealous, and furious. After the one sentence she said to him, she turned around with that man, leaving him all alone in the world._

"_Wait. Are you serious?" He managed to ask before they left. Veins were popping on his forehead for the shock and humiliation he felt._

"_Of course. I wouldn't joke about this." She answered, not even bothering to turn around to look at him. The silver hair man held onto her shoulder, probably comforting her or assuring her. Then, they left his office._

_(End of flashback)_

_-----_

There were veins popping on his forehead now, as he thought of what happened in the past. 'There is no way I'm going to forgive those two, especially her! The humiliation from all those newspapers and the press about my failure and her betrayal; the whole world was teasing me! All of my shame and pain were thanks to her actions!' The man thought bitterly.

He turned around and started walking to a black limousine parking a block away from where he was standing. The gloomy sky started to rain. The rain dripping on his body, wetting his clothes and himself. He didn't care. Even though the temperature was kind of cold, and being soak by the rain would probably cause a normal person to get sick, but he didn't care. Nothing in the outside world could affect him. He slowly approached the limo with one thought.

'Just you wait. I'll be seeing you soon. You will regret even betraying me and running into another man's arms. And you, snake, beware. I'll be around to eat away your company! I swear! I will get my revenge! No body betrays me and gets away with it. No one deserves happiness while I suffered in the fires of hell! The final victory will be mine!!!' The man thought darkly. He had a plan in his mind. Nothing could stop him now. He will get his revenge. Then, he wouldn't be that miserable. If he must suffer in hell, he would pull her down with him. Let them both burned in hell and suffer together!

With his thought of revenge, the man smirked evilly. His smirk could freak even the wicked criminals out. He stepped into the black limo, which was obviously waiting for him. Before he closes the limo's door, he took off his black sunglasses, revealing his eyes. Indeed, he had a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes, but his eyes were cold. There was no temperature or emotion in his eyes. He was handsome, very handsome. But his icy eyes and creepy smirk could scared away anything, even the devil.

The man closed the door of the limo, blocking any views of him from the outside world. People were rushing to stay out of the rain, so almost no one noticed him. The limo drove away, disappearing in the busy streets of Los Angeles. The street stayed the same, as if the man had never been there. People still rushing to find a place to stay until the rain stops. Only the gloomy sky indicated the evil plans that were already formed in the man's mind…

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** This chapter is short, but I hope you like it. I guess it is obvious who was the man wearing black clothing, who was the girl with auburn hair, and who was the silver hair man. You may be confuse about what's going on, but that's my intention. The more detail version of what really happened several years ago will be reveal in the future chapters. Most of the main characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh will also be in this fan fic.

Please, I'm begging you, review my story! I really hope to know how people think about my story. You won't be so cruel to not review my story after reading it, right? Anyway, again, I got the idea for this story from Yamiko's dare, but I'm not doing the dare. This idea crept into my mind after I saw Yamiko's dare, then I had a hard time falling asleep because I kept on thinking about this idea that formed in my head. Finally, I got it out. So, please review! Thanks!


	2. Carrying Out the Perfect Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Isn't that obvious?

**Author's note: **Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm mad that I can't correct my pen name for some reason. I originally put my pen name as LilDreamyGirl87, but some days ago, it automatically became LilDreamyGirl. No matter how many times I typed the '87' into the box, every time I saved it, the 87 still disappeared. So now I'm stuck with a pen name without the words 87. What is wrong anyway? Is it my computer? Or is it the internet? All right, enough with my complaints. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**

* * *

**

**The Pain of Letting Go**

Chapter 2

Carrying Out the Perfect Plan

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat in a dark room alone. The windows were all covered with the black curtains. No light was able to penetrate into the room. He sat, all alone, in the dark corner in a black sofa. His blue eyes were fixed on the laptop screen in front of him. The laptop was sitting on a wooden table in front of the sofa. The room was completely silent. Even the sound of a tiny bug could be heard clearly, but there was no bug at all. Complete silence. The room seemed so cold, so isolated, so lonely, without any temperature. This was Kaiba's personal office in Los Angeles.

He had another Kaiba Corporation building in Los Angeles, but no one knew it. He didn't put the word KC on the building. He didn't release any information of his new KC location to the press. Only a few members in his corporation knew. He sealed up every bits of information about the new office. It was a complete secrecy to the public. He needed a new office in Lose Angeles in order to 'spy' closely at Maximillion Pegasus and Serenity Wheeler. He also needed to be here to carry out his perfect, but vile, plan. A wicked smile slowly crept onto his handsome face at the thought of his plan.

'Ha ha ha ha ha My plan is perfect. He won't even realize what struck him. His Industrial Illusion will be ruin by my hands soon. He will be left with nothing. Nothing! His reputation as the creator of Duel Monster Cards, his reputation as a top duelist, and his reputation as one of the richest and most powerful men in the world will all be gone, just like a pile of dust disappearing in the air, blew away by a strong and hateful wind. That wind will be me. I'll blow everything he had into zilch. I'll take back everything that belonged to me, including 'her.' It's time you suffer the pain a thousand times more than the pain I had suffered, Pegasus, you snake!' The evil grin on his face grew larger and his cobalt eyes grew icier.

The data on his laptop were changing. He took a closer look and smirked. The stocks of Industrial Illusion were being eaten away pieces by pieces. He had been planning this for a long time ago. He wanted to buy the stocks of Industrial Illusion piece by piece, until he became the holder of the largest percentage of the stock. Then, he would become the CEO of Industrial Illusion. He could do anything he wants with that crappy corporation. He would ruin it! He desired to corrupt the company of one of his biggest rival. He would enjoy seeing the miserable face of Pegasus! He knew how important the company was to Pegasus, that's why he wanted to ruin it, to make him miserable!

'How pathetic! He still didn't notice the changes in stocks for his very own company. Hmph! He's probably too busy with Serenity and forgot about his own company.' Kaiba gritted his teeth, and veins could be seen popping on his forehead. 'No matter. I will take her away from you as well. Soon, you will find everything you owned and cared for gone!' Hatred grew in Kaiba's eyes, turning his eyes red. "Ha ha ha ha ha" He laughed uncontrollably. His laughter could chill even the devil, let alone all those humans in the world. No one could stand listening to that eerie laughter without having shivers sent down the spine. The laughter could be heard throughout the dark hallway, where no employers dare walk through, because of the dark and ghostly feelings the hallway gives them.

_Click._ The giant screen hanging on the wall behind Kaiba's working desk turned on by itself. A young man about eighteen years old, with long ebony hair appeared on the screen. He had a pair of blue eyes, similar to Kaiba's eyes, but not as cold as Kaiba's blue eyes. He looked around the dark office, hard to make out the things in the office. He frowned; he didn't like how his brother was acting for the past few years. "Um… Seto?"

Kaiba stood up from the sofa in the corner. He walked toward his working desk, which were full of stacks of paper and files. He appeared in front of the screen, still with a detached face. "What is it, Mokuba?" He asked. Mokuba, in the big screen, was still frowning. "No 'hi' or 'good to see you'? Seto, I haven't seen you for months!" Mokuba whined. He didn't like Kaiba's attitude, as if he was just another annoying employer that Kaiba wanted to fire.

A weak smile appeared on Kaiba's face. This time, it was a real smile, not a sarcastic smirk. "Hi, little brother. So, what is it?" He asked the same question again. He knew he had been cold to his little brother ever since 'she' left, but he couldn't help it. He became cold towards everyone, including Mokuba. But deep down in his heart, he still cared deeply for Mokuba. That will never change. He just found it hard to express his feelings, especially love, towards anyone, even his own little brother. Now, Mokuba had grown up. Six years had changed Mokuba from a little kid into a handsome young man.

"First, I want to say hi to my long-time-no-see big brother. Second, I've seen the report. I know that you're buying out Pegasus' Industrial Illusion. I know you are buying his stocks little by little since one and a half year ago…" Mokuba stopped. He hesitated before saying what he really wanted to say to Kaiba. "I know this is your plan to make 'them' miserable… But… That's too cruel! Have you think about-" Mokuba was cut off by Kaiba's angry voice and icy glares.

"Enough! I don't want to hear about that. No one can stop me. Not even you, Mokuba." Kaiba said coldly. He turned his head away from the screen, not wanting to see Mokuba's face. "If there's nothing else you want to discuss with me, disconnect now. Give me a full report about Kaiba Corp's newest data in Japan tomorrow. I want to know how the headquarter had been doing. I'll go back to Japan once my plan has been successfully carried out." Kaiba ordered.

"But Seto! You'll regret what you're doing! Don't hurt the one you love!" Mokuba continued, risking being yelled at by his big brother. "I don't want to see Serenity suffer. She had been so nice to me-" Again, Mokuba was cut off by Kaiba. "Did you not hear me? I don't want to hear that again. I don't want to hear 'her' name mention in front of me! And I don't want to hear the word 'love'! If you don't disconnect now, I'll shut the power off." Kaiba growled. His heart still hurt when Mokuba mentioned 'the one you love.' No, he no longer loves her! All that was left in his heart was hatred. Nothing more.

"… I understand. I'll send you a report on Kaiba Corp's data tomorrow..." Mokuba lowered his eyes. He was disappointed in his brother's unwillingness to listen to him. "… Don't regret what you did, Seto. I hope to see you in Japan soon." Mokuba disconnected. The giant screen immediately went black. The trivial light that illuminated the dark room when Mokuba was on the screen died away. The room returned into the hands of darkness. No light penetrated through the windows, and no light was turn on in the room. Complete darkness.

Kaiba tightened his right hand into a fist. He went back to the black sofa in the corner and sat down once again. Mokuba's advice kept on replaying in his mind. _Don't hurt the one you love! You'll regret what you're doing! Don't regret what you did, Seto. _Those words kept on repeating in his mind, not willing to go away. Kaiba raised both of his hands and rubbed his forehead. He had a terrible headache right now. 'Argh—Mokuba! Why do you have to ruin my day! Hmph! I won't regret what I will be doing. I have been waiting for the day the plan succeeds. Why would I regret the result? You're wrong Mokuba, you are wrong. My plan is perfect. No one can stop me from taking the plan into action. In fact, the plan has been carrying out already. Look at this data. Ha ha ha… Pegasus is losing his company right now, but he didn't notice, that's all.' Kaiba reassured himself that he won't regret making 'them' miserable.

However, there was still a tiny voice inside him that kept on yelling, 'Stop this madness! You will regret hurting the one you love! Don't do this to 'her'… Stop the plan right now!' The voice was very frail, but it was annoying Kaiba. He quickly dismissed the voice, not willing to listen to any advice. He stood up, walked toward the door, grabbed his long black trench coat, and put it on. An iniquitous smirk appeared on his face. "Time to pay a visit to 'her.' It would be amusing to see the look on her face when she sees me. Ha ha ha ha ha…" Kaiba laughed evilly. At this time of a day, Pegasus is still in his office, doing all the paper work. 'She' will probably be on her way to Industrial Illusion, going to eat lunch with Pegasus. Even though Pegasus tried to keep 'her' a secret from the public, and almost no one had seen 'her' around him, but Kaiba found out where she was. She was living in Pegasus' mansion in Los Angeles. She rarely goes out. Most of the time, she would stay in the mansion. The only time of the day she would go out would be taking Pegasus' private limousine to Industrial Illusion. Then, take the private elevator that goes directly to the top floor, where Pegasus' office located. There were only a couple of employer had seen her around in the company, others had no idea who she may be or had no idea she exists.

"The time me meet again will be the time you reach hell. Ha ha ha…" Kaiba continued to laugh, wearing his wicked grin. "No one betrays me and gets away with it!"

* * *

In the black limousine, a beautiful young woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes was sitting motionless. Her hazel eyes were dim. She fixed her eye somewhere out of the window. This was her daily routine: going out in this luxurious limousine to Industrial Illusion at 11:30 a.m. She would get there by noon. Then, she would take the private elevator to the 80th floor, where Pegasus' personal office located. She would then go out to lunch with him, at a luxurious restaurant, but there won't be anyone there because Pegasus would clear out the whole restaurant before they arrive. The daily lunch was the only thing Pegasus wanted her to do. She just stayed home for the rest of the day. To the public, she was almost a secret. It was for her own good. This way, 'he' won't find her, but 'he' probably didn't even want to see her.

The strong and undeniable hatred in the pair of blue eyes were so clear. She saw his blue eyes turned from soft to icy. She didn't want to see that. She wanted him to stay the same. Don't go back to that heartless man she once knew. But she had no choice. She didn't want to burden him. The shocking news she received that week were too… cruel. Fate was too cruel on them. First, it was the heartbreaking sentences 'he' said to her big brother. Then, when she questioned him about the truthfulness in his sentences, he never denied it. Next, it was the most unbearable phone call from the hospital, informing her about the results. Her biggest fear had come true. There was no way she could change what was about to happen to her. Fate had torn them apart. She had to make that painful decision. She didn't want to burden him. Her heart was torn into pieces too, not just his. The wound would never heal completely. Never. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered. Tears were forming in her eyes at the thought of the throbbing past. The pain left her in the fire of hell, suffering everyday. The only lucky thing that happened was 'he' left her with something. Something she could always held onto. She was grateful with his 'gift'.

_Screechhh!_ The tires of the car stopping abruptly and skidding on the road made the ugly voice. Serenity was thrown off balance and almost hit the front seat. She hugged onto the small 'object' in her arms, preventing 'it' to get hurt. She used her own body as a cushion to protect the 'object'. She bumped into the front seat and fell onto the floor of the limousine. _Boom!_ The car seemed to hit something and came to a stop. The limo driver knocked his head on the window and was now unconscious. Even Serenity herself was half unconscious. Her auburn hair scattered over her face and her hazel eyes were half closed. However, she held onto the 'thing' in her arms and patted 'it' lightly. "Hmm…" She moaned lightly at the pain of her body hitting the front seat. She probably bumped her head, as pain slowly ate away her consciousness.

The door was pulled open by someone, but she couldn't see who it was, probably just a kindhearted stranger on the street. They probably had some kind of car accident. Serenity tried to get up from the floor, but she had no strength left in her. She continued lying there, and soon, she felt into the abyss of unconsciousness…

* * *

Seto Kaiba opened the limousine's door. He was the one who caused the accident. He smirked as he saw Serenity lying on the floor of the limo. She beautiful auburn hair covered her face, stopping him from taking a look at her. But no matter. She curled her body in such a way as if she was holding onto something. Kaiba stood there for a second, replaying the accident he had caused a moment ago…

-

_(Flashback)_

_He drove a black Lincoln, waiting for the black limousine to appear at the corner. When he spotted the black limousine that belonged to Pegasus, he quickly drove in front of it. As he expected, the driver immediately tried to avoid bumping into his car. The driver turned the limo to the right rapidly. The sudden halt of the wheels caused the tires to screech and skid. After skidding for several feet, the limo bumped into the street light on the side walk. Luckily, no one got hurt on the side walk. The limo seemed to be still. No one came out of it. The driver seemed to knock his head somewhere and was probably unconscious by now. 'As for Serenity… Hmph! She won't die from a minor bump in the head.' Kaiba thought evilly, with a triumph of victory smirks. His plan to take her away was carried out perfectly. Now, all he had to do was get out of his Lincoln, walk toward the limo, and take Serenity away with him. Pegasus would never find them. He had planned where to bring her already._

_(End of Flashback)_

-

A crowd seemed to accumulate around the site of accident. However, one person recognized Seto Kaiba. They started whispering about the accident and about the mysterious CEO of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba didn't pay attention to them. He climbed into the black limo and went over to Serenity's side. He wanted to bring her into his _Lincoln_ car.

'Hmph… she's not moving, probably unconscious from the rough accident.' Kaiba thought. He pushed away the auburn hair and took a closer look at Serenity. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, only more mature and even more beautiful. Her hair was still smooth and silky, like always. Her smooth skin was still as white as snow. Kaiba's eyes had turned into a soft navy blue color when he observed her. Then, he concentrated and decided to take her away as soon as possible before Pegasus gets any news about this accident. When he was about to pick Serenity up, he realized she was holding onto something in a protective manner. He turned Serenity over so her face was now facing up. She was indeed holding onto something, or rather someone!

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock. He quickly took his hands back from her body and backed away a few inches. Anger accumulated in his mind as he realized what he just saw. Veins were popping on his forehead, and he was about to explode. 'How dare she! How could she! Betraying me isn't enough, huh?' Kaiba thought furiously. He almost lost control of himself when he saw what she was holding so tightly! She was holding onto a small child! The child seemed to be about two years old. She had soft auburn hair, just like Serenity's hair, but shorter, only up to the shoulder. Her face was very cute, almost a replica of Serenity when Serenity was young. There was no doubt that this child is Serenity's daughter; she looked just like a small version of Serenity! The child was wearing a pink shirt and purple pants, with a white ribbon on her hair. She seemed to be sleeping calmly. She wasn't disturbed by the accident because Serenity had held onto her so protectively.

'A child! Her daughter! With Pegasus, isn't it?' Kaiba tightened his fists. He had the desire to choke the little girl to death. However, he refrained himself from doing that. 'She bore Pegasus a daughter? Hmph! Living happily together as a family, huh? I'll definitely stop them from reunion. Pegasus can suffer more when he learns that this little girl was taken away along with Serenity. Ha ha ha…' Kaiba thought evilly. Instead of choking the girl to death, he could take her as well, and make both Pegasus and Serenity more miserable!

Kaiba separated Serenity's hands violently because of anger. He grabbed the little girl and got off the limo. He tucked the little girl into the back seat of his car. Then, he rushed over back to the black limo with a really scary face, indicating his bad mood at the moment. He dragged Serenity off of the limo and carried her to his car. He tucked Serenity in the back seat with the little girl. Then, he secured both of them with seat belts. He slammed the door close and walked towards the driver's seat. The crowd had been whispering and murmuring about what _the_ Seto Kaiba was doing. Kaiba heard it. He turned his head to the crowd and yelled, "Call the ambulance and get that driver to the hospital! I'll take these two to the hospital myself." After that, Kaiba sat back into the driver's seat and drove away, leaving the shocked crowds on the street. Finally, one person decided to use his cell phone to call the ambulance.

Kaiba's eyes were fiery with rage. No one had taken something away from him before. No one! Except Pegasus. He took Serenity away from him! That snake! 'They will suffer in hell with me! I'll take them down with me! If fate decided to leave me in hell, I'm taking them with me!' Kaiba thought, almost going mad at the thought of Serenity bearing the child of Pegasus. He glared at the two people in the back seat of the car with death glares. He gritted his teeth when he looked at the cute little girl. Then, he concentrated on driving.

The green sign in front of them reads "15 miles to Los Angeles International Airport". A smirk appeared on Kaiba's face. He changed his mind. He wasn't going to stay in Los Angeles anymore. He wasn't going to hide Serenity in the United States anymore. Instead, he would ask Mokuba to come to Los Angeles and take over the KC in Los Angeles. Mokuba could carry out his plans for him, the part about buying Pegasus' stocks, of course. He would fly back to Japan with Serenity and her daughter in secret. Pegasus won't even have a clue about where they would be. Then, he would have the pleasure of torturing her. When Pegasus' company becomes under his control, he would then reveal to Pegasus what he had done with Serenity and the little girl. Then, he could dissolve or ruin Industrial Illusion. 'Hmm… that sounds like a better plan… Mhahahaha…' Kaiba thought evilly. They were getting closer and closer to the airport. He had called his employers to prepare his personal airplane already. When they get there, they will be able to leave at once.

Poor Serenity and poor little girl. Who would be able to save them now? The answer to that is only in the hands of fate…

* * *

**Author's note:** O.O Serenity had a daughter? Who is the father? Is it really Pegasus? Hmm… I'm still thinking about that question. Perhaps you would like to give me some suggestion? I do have an answer to that, but it can still change if the suggestions are good. Serenity with a small version of herself (her daughter) seems so cute! Anyway, please review! 


	3. Fear in the Hearts of Many

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Author's note:** I'm really busy and will be busy until May. So, I'm not going to update too often, sorry about that. I'll still be updating, but slower. Thanks to all the reviewers! Hope you enjoy the new chapter…

**

* * *

**

**The Pain of Letting Go**

Chapter 3

Fear in the Hearts of Many

* * *

In the middle of a large and luxurious office, a man with silver hair was pacing back and forth in the room. The afternoon sun light shined on his long silver hair, making his hair looked extremely beautiful and silky. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a red suit, and red pants. He seemed like a gentleman. However, he was frowning and cursing with gritted teeth, which took away the gentleman-like quality.

The man with gray hair, black sunglasses, black suit, and black pants was named Croquet. He was Pegasus's body guard and employer. He had just received the news that Pegasus's limo had a car accident. Serenity and her daughter were taken away by, according to the crowds, _the_ famous Seto Kaiba. Croquet had just informed Pegasus of the shocking news a minute ago, and that was why Pegasus seemed terribly frustrated at this moment.

"Why would he do that after all these years?" Pegasus suddenly roared out. He stopped at his brown desk, which was full of stacks of papers and files that he had to read by today, and slammed his hands angrily at the table. Veins started popping on Pegasus's forehead. He had no idea where Kaiba could have taken Serenity and Sapphirina, Serenity's daughter. He had no idea why Kaiba would want to take them away? "What is his motive? Why after three years? He didn't do anything when Serenity left, so why take her away now? Unless he still lov-" Pegasus suddenly stopped. His eyes widened in disbelief. Fears started to accumulate in his heart.

'Oh no, Serenity's secret! Kaiba must not find out about her secret! That is why she left him in the first place! And the hatred in Kaiba's cold blue eyes! We've seen how deep the hatred in his eyes was! What would he do to Serenity? What would he do to Sapphirina? What would he think about her?' Pegasus started to pace back and forth in the office again. He couldn't figure out anything right now!

"Croquet!" Pegasus stopped in front of his body guard. "Go check out the record at the airport. Check for Kaiba and Serenity's information. If they leave United States, inform me at once! If they didn't, try to search for them!" Pegasus ordered. All he could do now was try to find them, as soon as possible! Serenity's secret can't wait! Kaiba would soon realize what Serenity was trying to hide from him if Pegasus couldn't find them in time!

"Yes. I'll inform you as soon as possible if I get any information." Croquet answered formally. Then, he walked out of Pegasus's large office, ready to carry out his orders.

Pegasus remained in his office alone. He walked to the window and stopped. He looked out the window and saw that the city Los Angeles was right under his feet, since his office was located on the eightieth floor. Sunlight shone brightly outside the office, illuminated all the vehicles and people on the street. Such a busy city was where Industrial Illusion located at.

Pegasus stared at a fixed point in the sky, deep in thought. 'Even Los Angeles is such a large city, let alone the whole world! Kaiba could have taken Serenity and Sapphirina to any corner of the world! It would almost be impossible for me to search even only the United States for them… What am I going to do? How could I find them?' Pegasus continued to frown. It seemed so hopeless that he could have the slightest chance of finding them…

* * *

In a large and luxurious 'room,' Serenity was lying on a soft bed. A pink soft sheet covered her body up to her neck. Her auburn hair was spread out on the white pillow. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful when she sleeps, but in this case, she was still unconscious from the car accident.

The 'room' was very luxurious looking, with light yellow carpet covering the floor, one large table in the middle, two beds on each side of the table, two passage ways between the table and the beds, and several chairs and smaller tables in front of the beds. There were a lot of spaces for people to walk around. But the strange thing about this 'room' was that on the wall, there were many many small windows lined up in a row. Outside of the windows, all one could see was the blue sky and white clouds, nothing else.

Seto Kaiba was sitting in one of the chairs, staring at Serenity. His legs were crossed, and his hands on his knee. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, a silver trench coat, and a silver belt with the word 'KC' imprinted on the belt. His cold sapphire eyes stared at her pretty face with mixed emotions, a little bit of desire, a little bit of anger, mostly hatred, but there also seemed to be a tiny trace of love, or maybe not…

He had been staring at her ever since they got here. He didn't even bother taking care of that little girl. When he got here, he just threw the little girl to one of his employee. The employee must have brought the little girl to another room on this plane. Yes, Kaiba had brought Serenity and her daughter directly to his personal plane. The plane took off right after they arrived, and they didn't even have to go through any security checks because he was _the_ famous Seto Kaiba!

'Hmph! Poor Pegasus is probably worried sick right now about Serenity. Ha ha ha… He won't be able to find any record of Serenity leaving the United States through the airport. Because there is no record! Ha ha ha…' Kaiba thought evilly. He smirked at the thoughts of Pegasus's worried face. 'Too bad I can't see his expression right now; it must be amusing!' The smirk on Kaiba's face grew larger, until some noise interrupted his thoughts…

"Mommy… I… … … my mommy… … … … …" Kaiba couldn't exactly hear what was being said, but he was sure all those noises were being made by that little girl, Serenity's daughter. "... … … … I want… … … mommy… …" The noises were accompanied by sobbing, that Kaiba could tell. Kaiba frowned and stoop up from his seat. He walked toward the door and opened it.

Two employees, both wearing white shirts, black suits, black pants, and black sunglasses immediately greeted Kaiba. "Yes sir?" One of the employee asked. "What's wrong sir?" The other employee asked. They both bowed their heads in respect and fear of their boss.

Kaiba had an impatience and annoyed expression on his face. He glared at both of his employees with icy looks, as if scolding them that the child was making too much noise. The employees were now sweating profusely and began to shake in fears. Finally, after several seconds of silence, Kaiba opened his mouth. "Why is the child making so much noise? Didn't I tell you guys to look after her and shut her up if she wakes up?" The words that came out of Kaiba's mouth were extremely chilling.

"Sorry, sir. She… she just w-woke up…" One employee stuttered while trembling in fear. He must not lose this job; he still needs the salary to feed his family… "She wanted to… t-to see h-her… um… mother…" the other employee couldn't even finish one complete sentence without biting his tongue several times. Both employees bowed their bowed their heads and bodies lower, showing how much they feared their boss. It wasn't that they were cowards, but Kaiba loved, yes LOVED, to fire his employees anytime he was in a bad mood!

"Hmph! I don't care how, but you two imbeciles better shut her up in two minutes. Otherwise, you two will be fired!" With that, Kaiba turned around and shut the door with a slam. The two poor employees were shaking, and one even fall on his knees because of fear. They quickly rushed into the room adjacent to the room Kaiba was in, and churned their brains for ideas to keep the little girl quiet.

"I don't get why Mr. Kaiba seems so disgusted by such a cute little girl… I feel so sorry for her and her pretty mother…" One employee mumbled. He was searching in the room for anything that might appear to be a toy so that the little girl can play with and be quiet.

"I want my mommy… huh-huh…" The little girl was crying and sobbing. "Mommy… where are you?" She had never been alone before. Serenity never leaves her alone before, so she was very scared now for not seeing her mother. The little girl curled her body in the corner of the bed, while the two men were searching for toys to calm her down.

"Ah-ha! I just remembered that I bought a teddy bear in Los Angeles for my daughter. Maybe that will keep her quiet for a while!" One employee suddenly stood up and exclaimed. He had a teddy bear in his luggage, perhaps he could lend it to this cute little girl, just for the plane ride. The other employee smacked him in the head. "Why didn't you say so earlier? I was searching so hard for a toy! You could have said so earlier to save us some trouble, you know?"

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" The employee who got smacked in the head protested while rubbing his head. He went to his luggage in another room and took out the cute, cuddly, and soft teddy bear. He walked back to the room where Sapphirina was and handed her the teddy bear. "Shh… it's going to be alright, little girl. Here, hug the teddy bear and go to sleep. Your mommy will be here when you wake up, I promise." The employee said softly, trying to calm her down.

"Huh…" Sapphirina took the teddy bear and snuggled it. Tears stopped flowing out of her beautiful eyes. "Promise? Mommy will be here?" Sapphirina asked, with her eyes wide open. She looked at the man who gave her the teddy bear, he seemed to be a nice man.

"Yup. So, go to sleep for now, you must be tired. Your mommy will be here when you wake up." The man reassured the little girl, with a soft smile. He patted the girl's head and wiped the tears on her face away. Then, he pulled the cover sheet to her chin to make her go to bed. Even though little Sapphirina didn't say anything, she closed her eyes and hugged the teddy bear closer to her. She quickly fell asleep, with a smile on her tiny face, thinking that her mommy will be by her side when she wakes up.

"Hey, you're pretty good at calming the little girl down, you know?" The other man commented. "Sure. I always have to do this thing with my daughter. Sometimes she wouldn't go to sleep, so I have to do that. Besides, the little girl is so cute, don't you think so? What did she do to deserve being deprived of the love of her mother anyway?" The man answered. "Shh! Be careful, Mr. Kaiba might hear that! He's right next door!" The other man made a silent sign to that man. They walked out of the room and went back to guard to door Kaiba was in. Everything went back to silence. Sapphirina was not crying and making noises anymore, and the two employees weren't talking. All was silent once again…

* * *

In the darkness, Serenity was all alone. She couldn't see anything, not even herself. There was no one there, only silence. She felt that she had lost something very important to her. She was supposed to be hugging something, no someone, her daughter! Serenity tried to hug Sapphirina closer, but found that little Sapphirina was gone!

'Oh no! Where's Sapphirina? Where's my daughter?' Serenity panicked. She started fumbling around for the little girl in the darkness, but it was too dark. She couldn't see anything, and also couldn't hear any sound. Cold sweat started dripping down her pale cheeks, and wetting her clothes.

Serenity started running in one direction. "Sapphirina! Sapphie!" Serenity started yelling, hoping that her little daughter would answer her calls. Tears started dripping down her pale cheeks. Fear crept into her body, paining her heart. "No… no… I can't lose her… please… give me back my daughter…" Tears continued to flow down her cheeks like a clear stream.

After a long time, Serenity finally collapsed to the ground. She fell on her knees and brought her hands to cover her face. She shook her head in hopelessness. It seemed to her that she would never be able to find her daughter. She had lost everything, everything that was important to her; first it was the man she loved deeply, then it was the colorful world she lived in, and now her daughter… There was nothing left for her in the world.

Just when Serenity was still submerged in her hopeless thoughts, vague noises that seemed to come from a very far place slowly billowed into her ears. Serenity's hazel eyes suddenly opened largely. What she heard was… was Sapphirina's voice! Serenity stopped crying, and she focused all of her attentions on the voice, trying to hear clearly what her little daughter was saying…

"Mommy… I… … … my mommy… … … … …" Serenity couldn't exactly hear what was being said, but she was sure all those noises were being made by little Sapphirina "... … … … I want… … … mommy… …" The noises were accompanied by sobbing, that was pretty clear to her. Tears were forming in her hazel eyes again. Her beloved daughter was crying and sobbing. Little Sapphirina wanted her mother!

Serenity struggled to stand up, she must get to her and calm her down as soon as possible! "Sapphirina! Mommy's coming! Don't cry… wait for me..." Serenity started running again, but she still couldn't see anything. She was completely surrounded by darkness.

Just when she seemed to get a little closer to Sapphirina, the crying and sobbing stopped abruptly! Serenity halted immediately, trying to hear any voice that might be able to guide her to the exit of the darkness. At the thoughts of being able to see once again, Serenity's face crumpled up. 'Don't be so naïve, Serenity. Able to see again? Right, like that's going to happen anytime soon…' Serenity again fell into the abyss of gloominess.

She would never forget that morning when she got the call from the hospital. That call changed her whole life. She was forced to give up the most important thing in her life. If she had the choice, she rather not go for the examination, not knowing the truth, instead of making that heart throbbing choice of giving up 'him.' But there was nothing she could do to change what had already happened.

"No! Don't give up, Serenity! You can't lose Sapphirina! She's the only thing left in the world that belonged to you!" Serenity opened her eyes. She wasn't going to give up her daughter. She would find her no matter how hard it might be! Serenity started walking forward again, even though she had no idea which direction might lead to her daughter. It might take her a very long time, but she will find her daughter! She must fight off her fear of darkness, she must! She must be strong, for herself, and her daughter…

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **I have to stop here. Sorry that this chapter is so short.

Just for those who are curious, yes, Serenity still didn't wake up from the car accident yet, so she was still unconscious. Let's count how many people had fears in their heart: Pegasus, those two employees of Kaiba who were afraid of being fired, Sapphirina, and Serenity. Hee hee, the evil Kaiba caused so much fears in other people's lives…

Speaking about Sapphirina, can anyone figure out why I named Serenity's daughter Sapphirina? It will be reveal later. It might be unclear right now, but the important clue is the eye color of Sapphirina, which I didn't give any information just yet. Oh, and what is this secret that Serenity tried to hide from Kaiba? Can anyone guess?

Serenity will wake up next chapter. Okay, I'll try to update more, but I can't promise anything… By the way, sorry for the cliffie, hee hee. (Dodge under the table to avoid the rocks and other things angry readers throw at me :P)


	4. Unbearable Remorse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Author's note:** Again, thanks for all of the reviewers! The reviews meant a lot to me, and they motivated me to keep writing. Thanks!

We got some very smart people here! A lot of you were right about Sapphirina's eyes color and her name, but I won't say it now. Kaiba won't see Sapphrina's eyes color for a while though… And I just thought I it's time to reveal something about Joey in this chapter.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter…

* * *

**The Pain of Letting Go**

Chapter 4

Unbearable Remorse

* * *

Kaiba had returned into his room on his private airplane. He was still fuming and annoyed about the noisy sound of cries from that little girl, Serenity's daughter. Kaiba walked slowly towards the bed, with a frown on his face. 'That little girl! So noisy! And why didn't she wake up yet? It was just a small accident; she wasn't even hurt.' Kaiba thought furiously. He was a bit worried about Serenity, but he would never admit that now.

He stopped at the side of the bed, looking down at Serenity. The crying suddenly stopped, and the frown on Kaiba's face was alleviated a little. 'Hump. The two imbeciles had finally shut that girl up. Too bad I won't be firing them, for now.' Kaiba thought with a satisfied smirk. Without the crying noises to distract him, he focused his cold cerulean eyes on the beautiful woman in front of him.

Her eyes were still closed tightly. Her long eyelashes were still thick and curly, just as he remembered. Her auburn hair seemed so smooth and shinny, especially when the sun shined brightly through the window, illuminating the room. Kaiba's icy blue eyes started to change. His eyes became softer, but he didn't realize that. Kaiba's hand started moving towards Serenity's face, desired to caress her smooth skin. However, just when he was about to touch her skin, he abruptly jerked his hand back, as if he was shocked by lightning or burned by fire. The softened blue eyes immediately returned to its icy state.

'What am I doing? How can this… feeling… still exists inside me? No! I shouldn't, and I won't feel this way anymore! My love for her vanished long ago when she left with Pegasus! She betrayed me, and I won't tolerate a traitor!' Kaiba thought of her betrayal as a way to control and perhaps suppress his feelings.

Instead of caressing her face, Kaiba lowered his head. He whispered cruelly into Serenity's ears, with a temperatureless smirk. His coldness in his eyes seemed to be able to freeze the whole world in just a few seconds. "Hahahaha… you're mine, for me to get my revenge… Hiding behind Pegasus won't keep you save… hahaha… Want to know a secret? I have your daughter… hahaha… it's time you suffer… and pay for what you did…" He whispered gently yet dangerously.

He turned emotionless away from Serenity and went back to the seat he was sitting in. No traces of love or caring left in his now icy sapphire eyes. All that was left in his eyes were hatred, anger, and the lust for revenge!

* * *

Serenity was still walking in the dark. Everything around her was silent, and she couldn't help but felt very helpless. She was walking in one direction slowly, but it appeared to her that there might not be an end to this scary place. The silence and darkness scared her.

Suddenly, a familiar voice started laughing wildly in the air. However, Serenity couldn't really recognize that voice, but she had a dreadful feeling about that voice. 'Who is laughing? Why can't I remember who this voice belonged to?' Serenity thought fearfully. There was something that she desperately didn't want to remember about this voice, but she didn't remember what that something might be. All she knew was her heart started to hurt when that voice continued to laugh loudly. She had this instinct that the voice revealed something deeper, like sadness or disappointment, not just hatred and evil like it sounded.

'I can't take this anymore! Stop laughing!' Serenity mentally thought. The excruciating pain in her heart was making breathing hard for her. But she didn't even know why her heart was hurting so much. Serenity took her hands and covered her ears, trying to block out the voice. However, a message caught her ears. She lowered her hands, and heard the voice mumbled something about… 'I have your daughter… Hahaha… It's time you suffer… and pay for what you did? The message kept on repeating and repeating. Serenity's eyes widened in fear. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"No… who is that? What does he mean? What did I ever do to him? No… not my daughter..." Serenity whispered. She couldn't remember the owner of that voice, and she couldn't remember what she had done to that particular person, who sounded so angry and hateful. "Give Sapphirina back to me!" Serenity yelled into the air, but to no avail. The voice just kept on saying the same thing over and over. All she could hear was the terrifying message.

… _I have your daughter…_

… … _It's time you suffer… …_

…_and pay for what you did…_

… … _Hahaha… … Hahaha… …Hahahaha… …_

* * *

Joey Wheeler, the man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was sitting on the floor in the corner of his apartment. Several empty bottles of bear were lying messily on the white tile floor. Two cans of bottle were crushed, one can was standing, and the other cans were rolling on the floor. The room was very dark, for the windows were tightly shut, and no lights were on.

Joey had been sitting on the floor for hours, with his head lowered, and his messy blonde hair covering his eyes. He sat there the whole night, without going to bed. This was how he lived for the past three years. He no longer had the motivation to do anything. He just sat on the floor in the dark corner of the living room. Bottles of bear could always be seen around him. Drinking was the only way for him to forget the mistakes he made, and the regret he now has. All those guilty and regret feelings were driving him nuts, so he needed alcohol to relieve his pains. But no matter how much he drinks, his mind was still as clear as the water. It seemed like his body had adapted to the level of alcohol he drank, and he couldn't get drunk now.

'I shouldn't have done that… It was my fault…' Joey thought sullenly. That was the same phrases he had been repeating over and over again for the millionth time. Three years… three years was not a long time, but it wasn't a short time either. A lot of things had happened in these three years. Everything changed for him, and for everyone around him. Many mistakes were made, many regrets, and many pains. Not just for Joey, but for most of the people he knew.

Silently, tears rolled down his cheek. A grown man should never drop a tear, that was the unspoken rule of the society. However, Joey couldn't hold back his tears. It was the first time in three years that he shed tears. It was too painful to be conscious and live in the reality. He'd rather stay in a fantasy world where everything was back to the old-happy-and-peaceful days. The images of Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Rebecca, even Kaiba and Mokuba, and of course his beloved sister Serenity, and the woman he loved deeply, Mai, appeared together in front of Joey's eyes. They were all smiling at him.

Joey looked towards the sofa in the living room. This apartment used to be nice, clean, and bright, but that was three years ago. He could still see Yugi and Tea sitting there on the sofa playing chess. Serenity would be in her room reading, but Tristan and Duke would be bothering her. They had a crush on her, he knew, and so did everyone else. Joey himself would then start a fight with Tristan and Duke for bothering his little sister, and Mai would step in. Everything was so perfect back then, but it was back then, not now.

"Sorry sis… I should have been more considerate… I shouldn't have pushed you away… only because you liked Kaiba… I'm a fool…" Joey mumbled. He wished Serenity could still be here with him. He regretted not thinking clearly when he pushed her away…

_(flashback)_

"_You have two choices, Ren. One, stay away from Kaiba. Or, two, never come back again." He said firmly. He had a serious look on his face. Serenity frowned, and looked puzzled. She was silent for a long time, as if she didn't want to choose between Joey or Kaiba. Serenity lowered her head, averting eye contacts with Joey. "Listen, Ren, you have to choose. You know how much I dislike Kaiba, and why do you have to be with him? You should consider how I feel." Joey continued._

"_I…" Serenity said meekly. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. "I… but… Joey… I… I don't want to… choose… I love you both…" Serenity said, looking at Joey with big watery eyes that almost everyone couldn't resist but to give in. But this time, Joey stood firmly on his decision._

"_So I'm not the most important person to you, huh?" Joey said, a little disappointed. But he quickly got back to the subject. "Choose, Serenity. I can't stand Kaiba. Not just that, but Kaiba could never be trusted! I can't believe you! Is it that hard to choose me and support me? " As Joey said, he got more and more angry, until he slammed his hand on the table. Serenity jumped at the sudden loud noise._

_After a few minutes of silence, Serenity stood up and walked towards him. She gave him a big, tight hug. Just when Joey's mood lighten up a little and a smile started appearing on his face for the thought that Serenity chose him over Kaiba, Serenity answered, her voice was almost gone. "I want you to know, big brother, that I will always love you and support you. I'm sorry, but… but I choose… I choose… Kaiba… Just remember I'll always be there for you, Joey." Her voice was trembling and getting lower and lower until it was only a whisper._

_After Serenity finished her sentence, she let go of Joey and ran back to her room, with hands covering her eyes, leaving the shocked Joey in the living room._

_(end of flashback)_

Serenity left after packing her stuff, and that was the last time Joey saw her. That particular memory throbbed Joey's heart deeply. He didn't expect Serenity to choose Kaiba. He didn't mean to really want to kick her out of the apartment. He was in a bad mood when he learned about Kaiba and Serenity together. The problems that existed between Mai and him made him really depressed and degraded that period of time. For some crazy reason that he didn't even know, he felt that Kaiba took Serenity away from him, and he desperately needed her support so that he could endure and solve the problems between Mai and him. He wasn't thinking clearly that time. His judgments were clouded by his own problems. That was why he said those things to Serenity that day. He regretted every word he said that day, and felt guilty ever since.

"Ren should be able to choose who she likes… that's her rights… I have no right to butt in… I should have seen that three years ago…" Joey mumbled more. He wanted to make it up to her, but he didn't know how, and his problems with Mai grew larger, occupying most of his time and thoughts. It was until one night that he received Serenity's call that he could have apologized to her, but the news she told him shocked him, making him unable to say anything…

_(flashback)_

"_Hi Joey… It's me, Serenity…"_

"… _Hey Ren…" Joey was shocked to receive the phone call from his sister. He wanted to apologize to Serenity, and he wanted her to come home._

"_Joey… I have something to tell you…"_

"… _Uh… what is it…" Joey's throat tightened, waiting to ask for the forgiveness of his sister._

"_I'm… leaving tonight… I'm going back to New York…"_

"… _Why?" He asked, shocked. 'Why is she leaving? Her wedding with Kaiba is only a few days later… I thought she loved him deeply…' Joey thought confusedly._

"… _I… have my reasons… please don't ask, Joey…"_

"_Is 'he' not treating you well?" Joey shouted angrily._

"… _no… it's not that… I have to go, Joey. I'll be fine… I'll take care of myself…"_

"_Wait Ren! I-" Joey was about to apologized, but Serenity had to go._

"_Bye bye, big brother… I'll miss you… very much." With that, she hung up the phone._

"_Hung" the phone sounded after Serenity hung up. Joey was still holding the phone, unable to absorb what just happened…_

_(end of flashback)_

That was the last call he got from Serenity. She said she's going back to New York, where she grew up. After she left, her wedding with Kaiba was canceled. She left so suddenly and seemed to be in a hurry. Joey wanted to call her, but he had lost touch with his mother, so there was no way to contact Serenity. She didn't make a single call or send a single email to him ever since she left. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, and so many things he wanted to say to her.

Because he pushed Serenity away, and his reactions towards the problems that existed between Mai and him, his friends started looking at him with unforgivable looks. They gradually left him, and now he was alone. The loneliness also made him more miserable. If he didn't make her choose that day, Serenity would still be here with him. He would have known what happened to her, and probably wouldn't go back to America.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven…" Joey mumbled. His mind wondered to the past memories he shared with Mai… All those wonderful moments became a sad memory, and all those arguments they had during that unhappy time became regrets.

"Mai…" Joey whispered…

* * *

Serenity's eyelashes started moving a little. Sweats soaked her forehead, and she seemed to be about to wake up. Kaiba smirked, observing Serenity's every expression on her face. 'It's about time she wakes up. It takes her long enough!' He thought a bit impatiently.

"Don't take her away! Don't take her away from me!" Serenity started mumbling. She shook her head lightly, as if she was in a nightmare. Kaiba didn't react to this; he just smirked. He had no intentions of calming her down. If it was in the past, he would rush to her side immediately and calm her down, telling her it was only a nightmare, but not anymore, not anymore.

"Leave us alone!" Serenity shouted. She sat up on the bed, eyes wide open, and panting a little from the nightmare she just had, where Sapphirina was taken away from her. Everything was silent around her, so all she could hear was her own panting. After two minutes, Serenity started reviewing what had happened, and where she was supposed to be. But she didn't know where she should be, the last time she remembered was car accident, and she hugged tightly to Sapphirina, trying to make sure that her daughter won't get hurt.

'Sapphirina!' Serenity's eyes widened in fear. Why isn't she with her? She started fumbling around on the bed. 'Please, don't take her away. Where is she?' Serenity started to panic. Kaiba frowned at Serenity's reaction. Even though he didn't make any noise, but shouldn't she look around the room when she first wake up? After all, wouldn't that be the first thing everyone does, to look around to see where you are?

'What the hell is she doing? What is she trying to find? Why didn't she observe where she is? Is she too scared? Or did she bumped her head and hurt her brain or something?' Kaiba thought while frowned at what he saw. He decided to go nearer to Serenity.

"Miss Wheeler, or should I say Mrs. Pegasus? Welcome back." Kaiba said, teasing her evilly. His voice was very gentle, but it sounded dangerous, and it was definitely no temperature in his voice, as if everything around them would freeze in the next second.

Serenity froze at once. She stopped fumbling around the bed. Her hazel eyes showed a sign of surprised, a little of pain, and a little of fear. 'That voice… Seto…' Serenity recognized that voice, but his voice was also different from what she had remembered. It was much colder, and much crueler. A shiver went down her spine when she realized why would Kaiba be here? And where exactly is she? But her thought was interrupted with another shocking idea that suddenly popped into her head. 'What does Seto want? Where is Sapphirina?'

"I… I didn't marry Maximillion Pegasus…" that was the first sentence Serenity managed to say. But that wasn't what she wanted to say. She didn't need to explain anything to Kaiba. All she needed to do now was to ask him about Sapphirina, and she hoped that he wouldn't hurt her. Serenity didn't look at Kaiba, she just sat back on the bed and stared at the floor.

"Hmph. I don't need to know." Seto said icily. However, there was this small part in his heart that felt more relieve to find out that Serenity didn't marry Pegasus. There was absolutely no data that he could get about her relationship with Pegasus. All he could find out was her schedule of eating lunch with Pegasus. He didn't even know she had a daughter! Because all the time he was watching them, he only saw her and Pegasus going in and out of the limo and the Industrial Illusion building, and that was why he knew about her schedule.

There was a long silence. No one said anything, and Serenity started to fidget. She wanted to ask him about her daughter, but she was afraid that he saw Sapphirina's eyes color, then he would know that Sapphirina was… That wasn't the secret she wanted to conceal from him, but once he knows, what would he think or do with them both? She felt so hard to breathe when she thought of the sarcasm and hatred in his voice.

'Yes… I want Seto to hate me than to miss me… I couldn't burden him with my own problem… I thought he would forget me soon… and he would heal from the pain I might have caused him… but apparently I was wrong… his hate is too strong… I don't want him to be so unhappy…' Serenity thought guiltily. She had her own reasons to leave, but she didn't know her departure would make Kaiba hates her so much…

Suddenly, footsteps announced that Seto was walking towards Serenity. Serenity froze again, hazel eyes puzzled and a little frightened, knowing that Kaiba was walking closer and closer to her with his every step...

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hee hee, I'm evil! Leaving this cliffie here… (Dodge under table) "Don't throw stuff at me! Please…?" Maybe I'll stop doing the cliffie thing… Sometimes I don't like cliffie, for I really want to know what happens in the story next, but sometimes the cliffie is good, for it keeps me wanting to read more about the story…

Anyway, I just want to make it clear that all those flashbacks are not in order. I mean it is in order when one person thought about his or her memory, but different people thought of different part of their memories. Make sense? I don't know if I explain it correctly… Anyway, if you don't understand what I'm saying here, don't worry about it. I wrote the story so that the past seemed a bit mysterious. But I assure you all that what happened three years ago will be explained in the future. So please bear with me.

I think that's about what I want to say for now… Oh, and other important characters in Yu-Gi-Oh will come out later. So, I would be very happy to receive reviews, and thank you.


	5. The Reasons She Let Go

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

**Author's note:** I wasn't intending to write another chapter until I finish the AP Exams in May, but for some reason, I just felt this urge to write one more chapter before I go into the study mode for preparation of those horrible exams… Oh well.

One more thing, I've kept you guessing about what was the secret Serenity tried to hide from Kaiba, right? Well, it's not her pregnancy, it's something else… So, the so called "Serenity's secret" will be revealed in this chapter! Isn't that exciting?

Thanks for the reviews! They brightened up my gloomy days from school! Okay, enjoy then…

* * *

**The Pain of Letting Go**

Chapter 5

The Reasons She Let Go

* * *

Suddenly, footsteps announced that Kaiba was walking towards Serenity. Serenity froze again, hazel eyes puzzled and a little frightened, knowing that Kaiba was walking closer and closer to her with his every step... 

Serenity started moving backward, her head still hung low. She could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer… Fear started showing in her eyes. 'What does Seto want with me?' A sad smile played on her lips, 'revenge, of course… what else?' Serenity continued to slide backward on the bed, until her back reached the wall of the airplane.

Rage started accumulating in Kaiba's cold blue eyes. The fact that Serenity didn't even bother to raise her head and look at him, not even one glance, greatly angered him. 'Does she despise me that much that she didn't even bother to give me a quick glance?' Kaiba's eyebrows started twitching. His body trembled in anger. He suddenly took a few swift steps and stopped at the side of the bed, towering over Serenity's small form.

Serenity gasped. She clearly heard the sudden steps Kaiba took to get to her. Then, all was silence. She could guess that Kaiba was probably right next to the bed. Serenity sat on the bed quietly, unable to move, afraid that any movements on her part might anger the already fuming Seto Kaiba.

The silence in the room was starting to get rather uncomfortable for her, but not to Kaiba. He still enjoyed seeing others trembled in fear in front of him after all those years. He hasn't change much, or rather, he simply returned to the way he used to be before he met Serenity. If she didn't leave, he would never return to the cold, heartless, cruel CEO he used to be. It's all her fault!

"Did you enjoy hiding behind Pegasus's back all these years?" Kaiba asked mockingly, but there was a hint of jealousy in his voice if Serenity listened carefully. However, she was too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice that.

The sad smile was still on her lips as she continued thinking, 'revenge… hatred… those words are too strong… But why? Isn't he the one who said all that happened between us was just a game? Isn't that what he said to my brother? Then why would he hate me for leaving him? I have my reasons to leave… Sorry that my departure cause you pain, Seto…' Unfortunately, Serenity didn't notice Kaiba asked her a question.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in fury. No one ignores _the_ Seto Kaiba, _no one_! Not even her! He sat down on the bed, still keeping some distance from her. "I asked you a question, Wheeler." Kaiba said coldly, returning to call her 'Wheeler' instead of 'Serenity'.

Serenity's heart wrenched. 'So he didn't even want to say my name…' She felt like crying, her heart hurting. 'So be it… I'm in no position to feel hurt… I caused all the pain for all three of us…' **(A/n 1)** Serenity shook off all her thoughts. "I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention… What did you asked me?" She tried to remain calm, but her voice was a bit low than usual, because she felt like crying.

"Did you enjoy hiding behind Pegasus's back all these years?" Kaiba repeated the question, annoyed. He stared at Serenity, wondering what types of reaction she would give him after she comprehends his question. Would it be guilt? Pain? Indifferent? Or something he would sure go insane, such as blush at the thought of Pegasus, or contend smiles because Pegasus protected her from him?

"… I'm sorry…" Serenity whispered, didn't intend for him to hear it, apologizing for the pain she caused him. She knew that Kaiba was trying to make her feel guilty, and to make her suffer. She knew him too well… So, she wasn't going to answer that question. Instead, she blurted out something else. "It's three years…" Tears started accumulating in her hazel eyes, but were shielded from Kaiba by her auburn locks. Three years was how long she had been away from Kaiba…

"Hmph. You even counted how many years you've been with that snake, huh?" Kaiba retorted. He was now even angrier that Serenity kept on lowering her head. He couldn't even see her beautiful hazel eyes that he missed so much. 'Missed? Hmph. I never miss her after she left.' Kaiba refused to admit mentally.

"Why don't you look at me? Feeling guilty about what you've done to me? How the whole world laughed and teased at me that my wife-to-be ran away with another man several days before our wedding?" Kaiba snapped. He curled his hands into fists, and his knuckles cracked and turned white because of the force he applied out of anger.

"… I'm… so… sorry…" Serenity whispered. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She didn't anticipate to humiliate him when she left. She didn't know how the news had leaked that she might have left with another man. However, the news never mentioned who the man she left with was; perhaps the reporters didn't have the chance to find out. It only became a rumor that she left with another man.

"Look at me." It was a cold, cold order from Kaiba. His eyes were like the deep ocean near arctic, no temperature, absolutely freezing.

When Serenity didn't raise her eyes to look at him, Kaiba almost lost all his control. "Don't… make… me!" Kaiba said through gritted teeth. He was about to explode.

"… No… please don't…" Serenity pleaded. Kaiba would find out her secret if she looks up at him… The phone call she had received from the hospital started playing in her ears again…

_---_

_(Flashback)_

"…_Hello?" Serenity asked timidly. She hoped this wasn't the call from the hospital…_

"_Yes. Miss Wheeler?"_

"_Yes?" Her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't her friends… it might be from the hospital after all…_

"_We're calling from the hospital. About the test you took with us… Well, we have the result."_

"… _Oh…" Serenity couldn't say anything else. She clutched onto the phone tightly, waiting for the result, good or bad…_

"_I'm sorry to inform you, but… your eyes are starting to deteriorate…"_

"… …" _Serenity opened her mouth, but nothing came. She wasn't able to say anything… Her heart skipped several beats, and started to sting. Tears swelled up in her eyes. Her biggest fear had come true…_

"_Sorry to inform you of the bad news. But the doctor said that if you do another operation, there will be ten percent chance of recovery."_

"… _I see…" That was all she could mumble. Only ten percent… Only ten percent chance she would be able to see Seto again…_

"_The doctor had already given you information on operation in United States before this test if you need to, right?"_

"… _Yes… He said that… operation might have a higher chance of success in U.S. if I really need to do it…" Serenity mumbled._

"_That's right. I hope you'll be able to recover."_

"_Thanks…" Then, the phone was hung up. If she do the operation, only ten percent chance would she be able to see. But if she doesn't, she would lose her eyesight in months, again. Fate was cruel to her… She had been saved by her brother once, and preserved her eyesight once. She thought she could keep her eyesight forever after that operation Joey paid for her, using the money he won from Duelist Kingdom, but… she was about to lose her eyesight again…_

_(End of flashback)_

_---_

Serenity shut her eyes tightly. She left Kaiba, because she didn't want to burden him with her blindness. He didn't have to take care of a blind girl. He was still so young, handsome, powerful… He deserved someone much better than her… and besides, he admitted to her brother that everything between them was just a game, a game to piss off Joey… So, he probably wouldn't mind that she left, he might even be happy that she left him alone. It was after she left that she realized she was pregnant.

Seeing that Serenity refused to obey his order, Kaiba was on the verge of exploding. He roughly reached for her chin and grabbed it. Serenity let out a small gasped at the unexpected movement. Kaiba tilted her chin upward so he could see her face and eyes. But what he saw angered him even more. She closed her eyes tightly, as if challenging him that she would never obey him!

"How dare you disobey me?" Kaiba whispered, his voice was surprisingly calm. But his eyes revealed how much he was fuming at the time. He applied more force to her chin, and felt a bit satisfied when she frowned.

"… Seto… you're hurting me…" She said, eyes still shut tightly. There was no way she would let him see her eyes. He could notice that she wasn't looking at him, that her eyes had no focus, and then he might get suspicious of her. She'd rather he never finds out, continues to hate her. It would be better that way than let him misses her. It would be easier for him to forget about her if he only hates her, not loves her.

"Then, just open your eyes. It's that simple. Or did you share the mutt's gene of stupidity that such an easy way of avoiding pain by opening your eyes too hard to understand?" He insulted not only Joey, but her as well.

"… Don't insult my brother." Serenity said firmly. Kaiba could insult her all he wants, but not her brother.

"I can say whatever I want." Kaiba growled. He didn't loosen his grip on her chin.

"Why? Why do you want me to look at you?" Serenity managed to ask meekly. She would never give in to him, ever.

That question startled Kaiba. He stiffened a bit, and Serenity felt it. Deep down in his heart, he wanted to see her beautiful hazel eyes. He missed the way her lovely eyes used to watch him with such love and care. He wanted to see his own reflection in her eyes. But… he shouldn't be feeling this way. He shouldn't miss her. She wasn't the same innocent girl he remembered when he first met her. There was no longer his reflection in her hazel eyes the last time he saw her.

Kaiba suddenly loosened his grip on her chin, but refused to let go. He observed her, and smirked. 'So fragile… I could easily break you, my dear Serenity…' He thought. 'But what's the hurry when we could have some fun?' The smirk on his lips grew larger; anger dissipated slowly.

"Ha ha ha…" Kaiba chuckled with his raspy voice. Serenity was clearly confused by Kaiba's sudden laughter. Kaiba inched in slowly towards Serenity. There was no where for her to hide now since her back was already bordering the wall.

Serenity felt Kaiba's movement as the bed slumped as he moved closer and closer to her. She had no idea what Kaiba was planning to do next…

Kaiba was now in front of Serenity. His hot breaths were caressing Serenity's face. Serenity now knew that Kaiba was right in front of her. That knowledge sent shivers down her spine, and she began to tremble. Kaiba's smirk grew larger. His eyes lingered on Serenity's rosy lips eagerly. How long didn't he kiss her?

"Tell me, how does _Pegasus_ treat you all these years?" Kaiba whispered next to Serenity's ear. The way he mentioned Pegasus's name revealed his disgust of Pegasus.

Kaiba's hot breaths were tickling Serenity's ear. She started blushing, and her breaths quickened. Her heart started jumping faster and faster. She hadn't been held by Kaiba for three whole years… That's a really long period of time… That's how long she missed him, everyday…

"… He treated me fine…" Serenity managed to answer. Her mind started to get cloudy, and thinking straight and clear became harder and harder…

Kaiba frowned at the answer. 'What exactly does fine means?' he thought. "Hmph." Kaiba grunted. He leaned in closer and closer to Serenity's lips, eager to savor her sweet lips. Just before his lips touch hers, he mumbled another question. "Did that snake ever do this?" With that, he pressed his lips on hers eagerly.

Kaiba put one hand on Serenity's waist and pulled her closer. He removed the other hand from her chin and moved the hand behind her neck. Kaiba was nipping at Serenity's bottom lips, hoping that she would let him enter. All his thoughts about revenge and hatred were all dumped into the deep ocean, forgotten at the moment.

Even though Serenity missed Kaiba so much, but… she couldn't respond to him, no matter how much she wanted to. If she kisses him back, he might know she still loves him. It took Serenity all her will to remain indifferent. She even closed her mouth tightly. She put her hands on his chest, trying to accumulate enough energy to push him away.

After a while, Kaiba realized that she's not responding to him. He felt her resistance and her effort of trying to push him away. Anger quickly returned to Kaiba, and he suddenly let go of her. Kaiba was still sitting on the bed, but Serenity felt that he seemed to be thousands of miles away from her. Serenity lowered her head, then she opened her eyes.

The room was now silent. She couldn't see Kaiba's expression, but could imagine his angry, but still handsome, face. She wanted to say something, but nothing came to her mind.

"So. Pegasus is the only one who can touch you now, I see." Kaiba finally found his voice. He glared at Serenity with his cerulean eyes. Anger, betrayal, pain, and hate were all written in his eyes, but sadly Serenity couldn't see it. Kaiba clenched his fists tightly out of anger.

Serenity's heart ached. The sadness and feeling of betrayal were evident in Kaiba's voice. 'No! It's not like that! Believe me, Seto! I love you!' Serenity yelled in her heart, but she couldn't tell him. Even though Pegasus loves her, and she tried to be with him, but she wasn't able to do so, because her heart was already occupied by one man—Seto Kaiba.

_Slap._ Kaiba slapped Serenity's face _hard_, and she fell on the bed with widened eyes. "Bitch." Kaiba said, and he stood up from the bed. Serenity raised her hand to cover her left face, where Kaiba had slapped her. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. 'Did Seto… did Seto just… slapped me?' Serenity thought in disbelief. From her memory, Seto Kaiba never hits her, never.

Kaiba turned around and started walking away from Serenity. He desperately needed some time alone. He couldn't stand staying in the room with her. Before Kaiba reached the door, Serenity stopped him.

"Seto…" Serenity whispered softly.

"Mr. Kaiba. Only Mokuba can call me Seto, from now on." Kaiba said coldly. Serenity had lost her rights to call him 'Seto' after what she did to him. She had betrayed him, and a traitor doesn't have the rights to call him by his first name.

"… Yes, Mr. Kaiba…" Serenity said. She tried really hard to make her voice sound normal. "Where… where is my daughter?" She had to ask, she had to know where little Sapphirina was.

"Hmph. That little brat is somewhere safe." Kaiba replied through clenched teeth. 'Is everything she cared about has something to do with Pegasus?' He thought angrily. He would enjoy suffocating that little daughter of Serenity and Pegasus's, or so he thought. **(A/n 2)**

"Please, Se- Mr. Kaiba, please let me see my daughter. She's just a little girl, please…" Serenity pleaded.

"Let you see the little brat? Why should I?" Kaiba said heartlessly. He didn't turn around to look at Serenity, but he could imagine she must be worried sick.

"Please…" Serenity continued to plead. Kaiba didn't response. He just stood there for several minutes. The silence returned to the room again. Serenity clutched onto the bed sheet, waiting for an answer.

"How old is she?" Kaiba asked softly. He almost wanted to kill himself after he realized what he asked her. Why did he even care how old that little girl was?

"… She's two years old." Serenity said. She was confused why Kaiba suddenly asked how old Sapphirina was.

"And her name?" He asked again, unable to stop himself from wondering more and more about that little girl, perhaps she looked just like a little copy of Serenity.

"… Sapph- …" Serenity almost blurted out the name, but stopped herself from doing so. She was afraid that the name could give Kaiba some clue about who the father really is. "Sapphie…" She said, hoping that the word 'Sapphie' wouldn't remind Kaiba of the word 'Sapphire'.

"Roland will bring her over later." Kaiba said. He started walking over the door again, a bit angry at himself that he gave in so easily. He should have been more cruel and refuse to let Serenity see her daughter. But he couldn't, she sounded like she was crying when she pleaded him… He still couldn't harden his heart completely from her…

Kaiba walked out the door, and shut the door. There was no need to lock the door, since they were still on the plane in the sky, and since he had guards guarding the door. There was no where she could escape to. He walked over the other door, where the little girl was being kept inside, and ordered Roland to bring the girl to Serenity later. Then, he retired back into his own room on the plane, with lots of thoughts in his minds. He seriously needed to think about what he wanted to do with Serenity and her daughter…

After Kaiba left the room, Serenity whispered "Thank you…" to him. She was grateful that Kaiba agreed to let her see Sapphirina. The only joyous thing she had now was Sapphirina…

Serenity felt tired after the encounter with Kaiba. She raised her hands and caressed her left face, still hurting because of the slap Kaiba gave her. She also wiped the tears on her face with her hands.

"Seto…" She whispered his names. She understood that from now on, Kaiba wouldn't allow her to call him 'Seto' anymore. She could only whisper his name in her heart from now on. Serenity fumbled around and found the pillow on the bed. She lied down on the pillow and slowly drifted into sleep… Dreams, her only way of embracing the past, her happy memories, and her happiness… … …

* * *

**A/n 1:** The "three of us" that Serenity mentioned are Kaiba, Pegasus, and herself. 

**A/n 2:** Kaiba still think that Sapphirina is Serenity and Pegasus's daughter. He would find out in the future whether he was right or wrong, hee hee. Can't wait to see Kaiba's face when he finds out the truth (grin evilly)

**Author's note:**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. So, I hope I cleared up some mysteries in this chapter. Poor Serenity lost her eyesight again… That's why she left Kaiba…

I won't be updating any of my stories until I finish taking those AP exams, which is the second week of May. I really must focus on studying now… I feel so guilty writing this chapter instead of studying like I planned to…

Okay, please review! Reviews make me happy!


	6. Fate's Cruel Joke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never did and never will.

**Note:** It's been three months since I last updated this story. I'm deeply sorry about that. Please accept my apology. I've been caught up in other things, such as shopping for all the necessities for dorm and reading some books. But no worries, I'm back now!

We meet two more characters in this chapter! It's Yugi! We learn something about Tea and the Pharaoh from Yugi too. Also, remember what happened to Joey? If not, you might want to take a quick glance at chapter 4. The other character is Rebecca!

Okay, so let's get on with this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Pain of Letting Go**

Chapter 6

Fate's Cruel Joke

* * *

Looking out the window, white clouds and blue sky reflected in his icy blue eyes. It had been hours since the plane took off from California, flying back to Japan. The plane was so quiet, almost peaceful. The annoying child's cries had died down a while ago, and he had left Serenity alone in the other room onboard. Despite the tranquility in the room, his head was severely hurting and his emotions all mixed up. He was not at ease!

Kaiba raised his right hand and massages his forehead, trying to alleviate the headache. His mind raced back to the accident he caused earlier. It was part of his plan to take Serenity away with him. But there was a problem now, he didn't expect to find a little girl along with Serenity! Even worse, that little girl was her daughter! What was he supposed to do with the girl? He didn't want to see the girl, for it would only sting his eyes and heart to realize that Serenity had a child, most likely with Pegasus!

The frown on Kaiba's face got deeper. He was also angry at himself. He 'kidnapped' Serenity because he wanted to torture her, to make her pay for humiliating him three years ago. But he just couldn't harden his heart from her! That fact frustrated him. He couldn't help but question himself, did he know what he really want with her? Did he really know exactly what he was doing?

Slightly shaking his head, Kaiba decided not to think too much. Thinking too deep and digging into his own heart to find an answer would only cause confusion for himself. The emotions he buried deep down threatened to re-surface if he continues to think. He refused to let that happen! He wanted to keep being cold, heartless, cruel… If he didn't care about others, he wouldn't get hurt also.

Kaiba turned on his laptop. He needed something to do, something to occupy his mind and keep him busy so he would stop thinking about her. He punched a key and one of the airplane pilots was connected to him.

"Yes sir?" The pilot asked politely.

"How long until we reach Domino?" Kaiba asked stoically. He had lost track of time on the plane, all thanks to Serenity! He was too busy pondering about her and his hate for her to the point he didn't keep track of time. That greatly upset him. He always liked to have a feeling that he was in control, including knowing the time and keeping up with his schedule.

"We should arrive in Domino Airport after nine hours, sir. We are still on the Pacific Ocean right now." The pilot answered.

"Good." Kaiba grunted and disconnected from the pilot room. They still had to be stuck on the plane for nine hours… He sighed.

Next, he started typing on the laptop. Several charts popped up on the screen. Mokuba had already sent him the data he wanted earlier from their conversation. He was happy he can always count on Mokuba. After carefully inspecting them, a smirk appeared on his face. Kaiba Corp had been doing great even without him directing in the headquarter.

"Looks like Mokuba is doing a great job at the headquarter. He has the talent of directing a whole large corporation at such a young age, just like me." Kaiba smirked. He didn't have to worry too much about his company then. Kaiba was so proud of his younger brother.

After closing those charts on the screen, Kaiba clicked on a button and got connected to Mokuba's computer back at their mansion. Mokuba's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Seto." Mokuba said somewhat sullenly. His usually cheerfulness was no where to be seen. He was still a bit unhappy about his conversation with Seto last night, which ended up not so merrily. It was now morning in Domino and Mokuba had just awakened a moment ago.

"Hi Mokuba. Up so early?" Kaiba asked, a bit amused by Mokuba's sleepy looks. His little brother still looks adorable, especially when he just woke up.

"Yea… What makes you call again? Didn't I just talk to you last night?" Confusedly, Mokuba asked with a raised eye brow. He couldn't help but yawned indecorously in front of Kaiba.

"I'm on the airplane right now. I'll be back in Domino after nine hours approximately. Be at the airport on time." Kaiba told his brother.

"What?" Mokuba gasped. The sleepiness in him got chased away completely because of what Kaiba had said. He wasn't expecting his big brother to come back to Domino so soon, since Kaiba never informed him of his plans of coming back before.

"You heard me. I'll be arriving back in Domino in nine hours." Kaiba repeated, a bit annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

Mokuba glanced at the clock and calculated what time he would have to be at the airport. "Fine, I'll be at Domino Airport at five in the afternoon." Mokuba complied. "Can I ask why you decided to come back so suddenly? You're plans are successful?"

"I'll explain everything when I get back." Kaiba announced succinctly. He was in no mood of explaining things to Mokuba.

"Are you alone?" Mokuba asked suspiciously. Knowing his brother, he would think Seto probably got Serenity with him. Seto had spent so much time there in California, he doubt that his big brother would come back empty handed.

"No." Kaiba said while frowning. Mokuba always liked to pry into his thoughts and plans. "I'll see you later then. Bye." Kaiba disconnected without wasting anytime. If not, Mokuba would start 'interrogating' him, trying to get some answers from him.

Closing his eyes, Kaiba sat back into the chair. It had been a long day for him, and he was definitely tired. He almost drifted into dreamland when he suddenly thought of something. His eyes shot opened and he stood up. However, he hesitated before moving towards the door.

For some strange reason, he had the urge to go see that little girl. He didn't even bother looking at her before, why would he suddenly wanted to see her? Besides, he despised that little girl, very much! The only reason being she was Serenity's daughter. So what the hell was he doing?

However, Kaiba's feet moved on its own, taking him into the hallway and approaching his employees posting as guards at another door. The guards, dressed in serious black suits, were surprised to see him.

"Sir!" They saluted together. Giving each other a questioning look. They thought that Kaiba didn't want to see the girl at all from his actions earlier.

Kaiba ignored them and stood in front of the door. Reluctantly, he went into the room, still not happy about why and how he got here. The door closed behind him, and he was alone in the room with the child.

His cerulean eyes scanned the room and spotted the child on the bed, hugging onto a teddy bear. The child seemed to be asleep. No wonder the annoying cries died down a while ago. Kaiba started walking slowly and quietly towards the bed. His hands itched to choke on her little neck, that's how much he hated her existence. The mere thought of Serenity having a child with another man other than him almost drove him crazy.

Kaiba tightened his fists and suppressed his anger. He still couldn't hurt an innocent looking child, no matter how betrayed he felt just by looking at her small frame, let alone that child was Serenity's daughter. She would surely be incredibly sad if he hurts her daughter, even hate him, and that in turn would tear his heart up.

"Enough with all this crazy thoughts!" Kaiba growled at himself. He reminded himself that he no longer cares about Serenity, and that the more she suffers, the happier he would be.

When he got to the bed, he observed little Sapphie's face. Serenity told him the child's name was Sapphie and she was two years old, that much he remembered. Two years old? And she only left three years ago? Damn her! Did she sleep with Pegasus right after she left him? Anger started to boil in Kaiba's head once again.

However, his anger miraculously disappeared as she observed Sapphie's peaceful face in her sleep. Even though he had a quick glance of Sapphie after the accident he caused, he was too angry and too shock to really take a good look at her then. She was so cute! Her auburn hair was just like Serenity's, but only up to her shoulder. Even her features resembled Serenity's in a way. Sapphie looked just like a small copy of Serenity!

"Of course, what do you expect? She's her daughter after all." Kaiba teased at himself bitterly.

It was weird. He couldn't get angry at this little child once he set eyes on her. He could never hurt such a cute, innocent, sweet little girl. He couldn't help but liked Sapphie. It was like she was somehow connected and related to him. Realizing what he was thinking, Kaiba shook his head and turned around. What was he thinking? That was just ridiculous. There was no way this little brat could be related to him.

But then, he turned back and sat down on the bed, quietly observing the child, unable to take his eyes off her. Strange. Once again, Kaiba shook his head to get himself to function normally. He forced himself to look away from her, and then picked her up gently without waking her up. He remembered Serenity wanted to see Sapphie.

Kaiba walked out of the room, and heard his employees gasped once again, not expecting their employer to cradle the girl in his arms. Kaiba ignored them and walked down the passageway to the room Serenity had been in.

"Sir!" The two employees guarding Serenity's room saluted while secretly glancing Kaiba weirdly. One of them opened the door for Kaiba, and closed the door after Kaiba went in.

Softly walking over to Serenity, he saw that she had been asleep. She must have been tired. Kaiba tried to keep his face as stoic as possibly, while suppressing his real feelings he was aware must have existed deep down in his heart.

Kaiba sat down on the bed and put little Sapphie next to Serenity. Subconsciously, his hand found its way onto her face and swiped away some auburn locks from her face to get a clearly look at her. He frowned when he saw traces of tears still on her face. She had been crying. Was it because he had slapped her earlier? Did it hurt a lot? He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

Serenity looked a bit pale. Other than that, she was still as beautiful as he had remembered her to be. His hand found its way to her face and started caressing her face. If Kaiba looked at himself in a mirror, he would have discovered that there was no hate in his eyes, there was only affection and fondness at this moment. Serenity let out a comfortable moan but didn't stir. Her hand also wrapped around Sapphirina protectively once she found Sapphirina, even in her sleep.

Her moan woke him up from la-la land. He quickly took back his hand like he had been burned by fire. Kaiba jolted back up to his feet. He took one last glance at Serenity and Sapphie, and quickly strode towards the door, as if escaping from his biggest fear. He quickly retired back into the room he was in before he went to see Sapphie.

Kaiba mentally kicked himself for what he had been doing. What exactly was he thinking back there? Did his mind ceased to function or something? He should be disgusted at Serenity, not caressing her like she was still his precious treasure. He took a mental note not to go near her again before the plane lands safely in Domino Airport. He also noted that he must not go into la-la land again, ever. He mustn't forget that she had betrayed him and had pushed him into hell three years ago! His words still hold true about making her pay…

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning. A young man with weird tri-color hair was deep in thought. Yugi Motou sat in the counter in his grandfather's gameshop. He had been helping grandpa out ever since he graduated college last year. Their little gang had dispersed three years ago. Things just seemed so wrong at that time, everything was wrong. Everyone was in some kind of mental turmoil or other types of trouble. It was a depressing time. They still kept in contact every so often, but everyone was pretty much on his or her own.

The gameshop was empty; no one came here to buy stuff in the morning. Usually in the afternoon, the kids and teenagers would drop by after school to check out some of the duel monster's cards. Yugi stared out the window and sighed heavily. How was everyone doing these three years? He certainly wasn't living too happily. He missed Tea so much.

The thought of Tea just got Yugi into a rather depressing mood. The pharaoh left because his duty was completed in an era he doesn't belong. He no longer has to share a body with the pharaoh. But with the pharaoh's departure, Tea no longer smiles. It was apparent that Tea realized she liked the pharaoh much more than him. This knowledge got him depressed. He let Tea go, and hid in this little gameshop to lick his wound on his own. But time doesn't seem to be a good source of healing. His heart still ached when Tea left him. But, he had accepted it, and tried to deal with it.

Yugi's mind drifted back to the last conversation he had with Tea…

_---_

_(flashback)_

_Tea was sitting at the front steps of the museum. She had liked to linger in the museum almost everyday, missing the pharaoh dearly. Yugi approached her with a sign of pain on his face, but he quickly masked his sadness into cheerfulness._

"_Hey Tea!" Yugi pretended to be cheerful. He hated the way Tea was acting ever since the Pharaoh left._

_Tea looked up at him, and then lowered her head._

"_Cheer up, Tea. It's not that bad…" Yugi tried to bring back some sunlight into her gloomy life._

"_It is that bad!" Tea mumbled._

"_Tea…" Yugi fidgeted a little. He decided that he had to make Tea realize that the Pharaoh could never return again. He couldn't see Tea all gloomy for the rest of her life. "Listen to me, Tea. You have to accept the fact that the Pharaoh will never return." He said firmly._

"_Please, Yugi, don't say that." It was a mere whisper. "I don't believe that. I refuse to believe that!" She shook her head._

"_Tea! He doesn't belong in our time! He supposed to be dead for 5,000 years! He doesn't belong here!" Yugi yelled intensely. Jealousy made him loose control over his voice volume._

"_Stop it, Yugi!" Tea covered her ears and finally looked at Yugi. He realized that tears had soaked her cheeks. "I don't want to hear that!"_

"_Let him go, Tea! You have to face the truth sooner or later! You still have me! I love you!" Yugi blurted out. He had a feeling Tea was already out of his grip, and he feared that feeling. He desperately needed to talk Tea out of her sulking._

_Tea looked at Yugi with wide eyes. Then, she looked away sadly. "Yugi… I… I can't return your feelings… You're like my best friend, and only a best friend… I'm sorry…" She whispered softly._

_Yugi's heart started aching. Was this some kind of joke? The spirit in his millennium puzzle shouldn't have existed, and now Tea gave her heart to that spirit? He knew the Pharaoh had feelings for Tea too, but in the end he still had to leave… Yes, he was jealous, he was angry, but he couldn't hate the Pharaoh or Tea. The Pharaoh had been a really good friend to him, and helped him out a lot of times too. He was angry at fate! How could fate be so cruel to them? Why made two people who weren't suppose to be together fall in love, and then took them apart?_

"_I understand. I've always known that… but I didn't want to acknowledge it, that's all." Yugi said sullenly._

"_Sorry…" Tea apologized. Yugi just nodded and didn't say anything._

_After a few minutes of silence, Tea turned to him and told him her decision. "I've decided to go find Professor Hawkins in America… I wanted to learn more about ancient Egypt and the Pharaoh… I hope… somehow… I can get him back…"_

_Yugi nodded once again. There was nothing else he could do. Even though he believed, reluctantly for Tea's sake, that the Pharaoh probably won't be able to return, but he couldn't tell Tea that. It would only make her more depressed._

"_Thanks Yugi, for all your support… I don't know when I'll be back… but keep in touch." She said with a weak smile. Then, she stood up and left…_

_(end of flashback)_

_---_

Thinking of the last time she saw Tea still throbbed his heart. Yugi slightly shook his head to get rid of his memory. He should focus on organizing some of the duel monster cards that was shipped here last night. Those kids and teenagers would rush in later on like a bunch of bees looking for honey eagerly. Kids these days were still so crazy about duel monsters. Yugi sighed. He started organizing those cards and put them neatly into the glass closets for display.

Other than the whole Tea stuff, Yugi was still himself. He was still kind, gentle, and understanding. However, he made a big mistake while he moped about Tea, the Pharaoh, and himself. He totally forgot about his best friend Joey Wheeler!

He wondered how Joey was doing. He was too busy licking his wounds when Tea left that he forgot all about Joey. And Tea, she was totally immersed in her own sorrow that she too forgot about Joey. Yugi vaguely remembered Joey was having some problems with Mai three years ago, and Serenity disappeared for some reason, fled away from her wedding with Kaiba. He hoped that Joey and Mai's problems were solved.

"I really should visit Joey sometimes." Yugi decided. Guilt started surfacing, accusing him of being such a terrible friend. How could he have left Joey all alone for three years? Why didn't he remember his best friend sooner? If Joey was in some kind of trouble, he should have been by his side!

"Strange… I really haven't seen Joey for three years! And Mai too…" Yugi pondered out loud. "Shit, I have a bad feeling about this…" Rarely, Yugi cursed. Now he was terribly worried about Joey. Joey was always supposed to be cheerful and usually visited him every other day in the past, but he never came for three whole years! Something must have happened. Something bad.

Grandpa Motou walked into the gameshop, interrupting Yugi's thoughts. "Morning Yugi!" Grandpa said happily. He was so glad that Yugi decided to help him run this little gameshop.

"Morning. Say, grandpa… Have you seen Joey recently? I mean for the past three years?" Yugi asked with a worried face.

"Huh? Joey? Joey Wheeler? That tall blonde boy?" Grandpa thought for a while, and then shook his head. "Well, now that you mentioned it… No! I haven't seen him in such a long time! Was it really three years? That long? Wow, time passes so incredibly fast…" Grandpa answered and murmured.

"I'm really worried about him… I should go check him out." Yugi said, about to leave, but Grandpa grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Yugi. These newly shipped cards have to be organized first. Those swarms of kids in the afternoon will crush me if you don't help me out!" Grandpa pleaded.

Yugi frowned. He really had this urge to go check up on Joey. The dreadful feelings that something bad happened to Joey was growing larger and larger in his heart. But grandpa was right. Those kids were crazy, and those cards needed to sort out first. He could visit Joey at night. It wouldn't make too much of a difference, it's only a couple of hours later, not like he had to wait for years. Nothing too bad will happen, Yugi assured himself.

"Okay, grandpa." Yugi complied. The first thing he'll do after those school kids leave would be to rush to Joey's apartment! Hopefully he would still be there...

* * *

On a passenger airplane, a young woman was typing on her laptop. She had long yellow hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing glasses, which made her look more intelligent. Rebecca Hawkins, no longer a little girl, had grown up into a beautiful young woman of eighteen years old. She skipped some years and got into college at an earlier age, and had now graduated from the top university in America.

Now that she's eighteen and graduated college, her grandfather allowed her to come back to Japan. She missed Yugi so much! Yugi was the nicest person she had ever seen. Even after the way she treated him the first time they met, he still forgave her and gave her a card as a sign of friendship. Ever since then, she knew she liked Yugi very, very much! She couldn't wait to see him!

She checked on the small tv screen on the back of the seat in front of her. The time they should arrive in Domino Airport was around four in the afternoon. That means, there were still seven hours of flying before she can rush to see her Yugi! Rebecca was so excited.

Rebecca turned off his laptop and closed it. She looked out the window, and all she saw was clear blue sky and white, cotton-like clouds. One of the clouds far away resembled Yugi's head, with his weird hair, in her mind. Clouds are always the shape of the thing that is on one's mind, and she was no exception. Rebecca let out a joyous sighed. She was still so thrilled about able to see Yugi within hours!

"Rebecca, tell me something about Domino. I've never been there before." The white hair girl next to her suddenly said. She had long, silky, white hair, up to her waist. Her eyes were light blue on the left and light green on the right, very unique. Her skin was extremely white, but not as white as her hair. Her complexion was fair. She gave a soft, gentle, yet unforgettable impression to others.

"Domino?" Rebecca turned from the window and looked at her friend. "Um… there are lots of high buildings, just like New York. The people there are also really busy, like New Yorkers. People are definitely as crazy as Americans about the duel monsters cards and games, if not more crazy!"

"Really?" She smiled, happy to be able to travel outside of America. This was actually her first time flying towards other country!

"Uh-huh. I don't know how to describe Domino… I've been there a long time ago and I didn't stay that long… But you'll see once we arrive there." Rebecca said cheerfully. The smile brightened up her face.

"Sure." The girl said. She picked up the glass of water in front of her and sipped a little of it.

"Claire, I'm so glad you're coming with me! Otherwise I will be alone on this boring plane ride! Too bad Tea can't come with us… She wanted to continue her study of ancient Egypt and hieroglyphics." Rebecca said disappointedly. Tea had been learning eagerly from her grandpa ever since she found them three years ago. Tea never really explained too much about her intentions, but Rebecca guessed it was about the Pharaoh.

"Tea is so hardworking…" Claire Watson murmured. Rebecca had told her about her prediction that Tea was motivated because of the Pharaoh, a spirit in this guy Yugi's millennium puzzle. Claire still doesn't quite get it, but she was interested in Rebecca's guess. The whole millennium items and evil trying to take over the world still sounded somewhat bizarre to her. She had never encountered weird events involving magic. "I want to take a nap, Rebecca." She said.

"Go ahead, Claire." Rebecca said with a smile. She then turned her head and watched the clouds again. She still couldn't believe she'll be in Domino soon… So excited…

* * *

**Note:** That's it for this chapter. It's longer than the previous chapters. How is it?

It's revealed a little the Yugi-Tea-Pharaoh relationship, and then Rebecca coming back to find Yugi. Claire Watson is an OC, I usually don't use OC, but there are more guys than girls in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime. So I decided to create one, if it goes well, who knows what will happen?

If you really don't like OC, I'll consider changing this part of the story. So, remember to review!


	7. Arrived in Domino Airport

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Very believable, right? Of course!

**Note:** It has been a long time since I last updated this fan-fic, perhaps a little less than about 3 months? Sigh… But I've been really busy… A new life in college, that will need some time of getting used to. Plus all those readings and papers, I barely have any time and any energy to type.

So, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! ;D

And finally, Kaiba and Serenity will be landing safely in Domino, Japan, in this chapter! Now, presenting the new chappie…

* * *

**The Pain of Letting Go**

Chapter 7

Arrived in Domino Airport

* * *

Rebecca had been staring at the small screen in front of her for the past thirty minutes. They were supposed to arrive in Domino airport fifteen minutes ago! It was fifteen minutes past four o'clock already! She was craving to see Yugi for what felt like an eternity already! Why did the airplane have to make her wait fifteen minutes or more before she could rush to see _her_ Yugi? Damn public airplanes! 

_Please put on your seatbelt for your own safety. We will be landing in Domino Airport in five minutes. Once again, thanks for choosing Domino Airline. Have a nice trip here in Japan._

The announcement suddenly came on and the light for seatbelt was turned on. Rebecca was over-thrilled. Finally! She thought the airplane would never arrive at Domino! She put on her seatbelt, and Claire, who had just awoken, did the same. Rebecca looked out the window excitedly. She saw that they were descending through the white clouds, and the skyscrapers in Domino City became clear.

"Claire! We're here! We're in Domino City! Oh, I'm so excited!" Rebecca exclaimed, while still staring out the window eagerly, as if she couldn't wait to jump out of the plane and land directly at Yugi's place. In fact, she really can't wait to get out of the airport and rush into Yugi's warm and welcoming arms! "I'm going to see my Yugi really soon! Oh, I can't wait!"

"Calm down, Rebecca." Claire said while eyeing the other passengers around them. All other passengers were looking at them, especially at Rebecca, strangely. "Don't be too excited and too loud, everyone is staring at us."

"I can't wait… Oh, I'm going to see my Yugi!" Rebecca didn't hear Claire, but continue to stare out the window dreamily. All Claire could do was shook her head. Rebecca was lost in her day-dreams about seeing her crush Yugi. There's no way her words would get to Rebecca right now...

* * *

Four forty-five in the afternoon, a black limo pulled up in front of the entrance of the Domino Airport. The door of the limo opened, and a young man got out. Many people stopped on their ways to or from the airport and stared at this elegant young man with long, spiky raven hair. Mokuba Kaiba, wearing a business suit and a pair of black sun-glasses, closed the limo door and walked into the airport. He was no longer the young child he used to be, but an adult of eighteen years of age. He had become as successful as his older brother, Seto Kaiba, with the intelligence and ability to manage Kaiba Corporation on his own while Kaiba was away in California spying on Serenity Wheeler. 

Walking over to the big screen with flights schedules, Mokuba took off his cool-looking sun-glasses and put it into his pocket. His violet eyes scanned the screen keenly, focusing on flights that took off from America.

"Hmm… There's only one flight from America today… It took off from New York, should be arriving at the airport forty-five minutes ago, but it's delayed and had just landed twenty-five minutes ago… Tsk, that's what I hate about public airlines. The planes are almost always delayed on their arrival times, never early." Mokuba mumbled to himself, while making sure there were no other airplanes from America. Then, a thought struck him. He smacked his forehead with his palm. "Damn. How can I forget? Seto has his own personal flight, so of course he's not going to be on public airlines. No wonder I can't find an airplane taking off from California."

Mokuba glanced around the airport, noting that there were lots of people there, and found an entrance for people taking private airplanes. He started walking over to the waiting area for private airplane users. Seto should come out of that entrance in half an hour approximately. On his way, he saw a young lady with long white hair and a pair of very special eyes, left eye blue and right eye green, standing in the corner with luggage. The young lady caught his attention. He had never seen such a beautiful and unforgettable girl, with an air of purity around her. She seemed to be waiting for someone.

However, even though this white-hair beauty had left a stunned impression on Mokuba, he turned his eyes away from her and moved on.. He was here to welcome his big brother, not to look at some girls. He also had some other important things on his mind, such as the issue of Serenity. He wondered, would Seto really show up with Serenity in half an hour? Well, all he could hope for was that Seto won't go too far with his 'revenge' game. He wanted Seto and Serenity to be happy.

While Mokuba was deep in thought, he didn't notice the white-hair beauty walking slowly towards his direction. That white-hair girl was Claire, who had just landed in Domino Airport ten minutes ago with Rebecca. She was waiting for Rebecca, who went to give a phone call to Yugi. But it had been ten minutes already, Rebecca still hasn't come back. She was worried, and decided to go find Rebecca.

Mokuba was deep in thought about the problems between Seto and Serenity, while Claire was looking around not paying attention to where she was walking. Both of them weren't paying even one bit of attention while they were walking, so unfortunately, _wham_, they bumped into each other. Mokuba stumbled backward a little and Claire dropped all her luggage on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I should have paid attention of where I'm going. I'm really sorry." Claire apologized while bending down to pick up the luggage. She didn't look up at the person she bumped into.

Mokuba was shocked that someone bumped into him, but he quickly came to his senses and bent down too to help the girl. "No, I'm sorry too. I wasn't paying attention also." He, too, apologized. Unlike his big brother Seto, who probably would never apologize if he bumped into someone, Mokuba did apologize and even willing to help the girl. The only reason being Mokuba was never a big ice-cube with arrogant attitudes like Seto Kaiba was.

Violet eyes met the rare blue-and-green eyes when they both raised their head after picking up the luggage. Mokuba found her eyes to be quite charming. "You have special eye colors." He said to her. Claire only smiled at the statement, for she had heard tens of thousands of such similar statements.

"Thanks. Oh, and thank you for helping me pick up the luggage. It's actually my first time here in Domino." Claire said.

"Oh really? I've lived here my whole life." Mokuba responded. At the moment, he had forgotten about welcoming his brother back in Domino. After all, he was a normal young man who's also interested in young women, totally opposite of his ice-cube brother. "My name's Mokuba Kaiba, may I ask for your name?" He asked in a gentlemanly manner and held out his hand for a handshake.

"My name's Claire." She introduced herself, shaking his hand. "Your last name is… Kaiba? You are the famous Seto Kaiba's little brother?" She exclaimed.

Mokuba frowned. 'What did she mean by _the famous Seto Kaiba's little brother_? Right now, I should be as famous as my big brother. After all, I am operating the whole Kaiba Corp for a while now since Seto went to California. He totally abandoned his work and went spying on Serenity!' Mokuba thought a little unhappily to himself. This girl Claire sounded like he was still just a kid, and Mokuba hated to be treated like a kid. Before he could say anything else, a blonde hair girl butted in.

"What are you doing to Claire? You pervert!" Rebecca exclaimed. She mistook the friendly handshake between Mokuba and Claire as Mokuba insulting Claire, but of course she did not recognize Mokuba just yet. People started mumbling and staring at him suspiciously. Mokuba felt his veins popping in his forehead.

"Who are you calling pervert?" Mokuba let go of Claire's hand and retorted at the familiar looking blonde girl. He wondered, had he seen her somewhere before? She looked awfully familiar…

"Let's go, Claire!" Rebecca didn't even spare Mokuba a look. She grabbed Claire's hand and some luggage and pulled Claire towards the exit. Mokuba was totally being ignored.

Claire managed to turn around and waved to Mokuba. "Nice meeting you!" She said to him. Then, Rebecca and Claire disappeared into the crowds of people with their luggage.

"Damn that blonde girl. What is wrong with her calling me a pervert? No one insults the Kaiba and gets away with it." Mokuba cursed under his breathe, sounding awfully like his brother Seto Kaiba. He clasped his hand into a fist out of anger of being humiliated in public.

_Ring_ Mokuba's cellphone rang, interrupted his thought of anger. He picked out the phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Mokuba Kaiba here." He answered the phone in a business-like manner.

"Mokuba, it's me. We will be landing in five minutes. Are you at the airport yet?" The cold voice of his big brother said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Seto. Yes, I'm already here. Welcome back!" Excited, Mokuba soon forgot about the blonde hair girl and the white hair girl. He turned around and headed towards the waiting room once again.

"Good. I'll see you soon then." Kaiba said and hanged up.

Sighing, Mokuba put his cellphone away. His brother had been pretty cold to everyone ever since Serenity unexpectedly left a few days before the wedding. He had no idea what happened between them, but hopefully things will turn out fine…

* * *

The private plane landed on the ground. The vibration when the wheels reached the ground had awoken Serenity from her sleep. She was confused by the vibration and held onto Sapphirina tightly. Was that an earthquake? Since Kaiba had never told her where she was, she could never have guessed that they were on an airplane. 

Feeling that wherever she was seemed to be moving and coming to a stop, she realized that she might have been on an airplane! Serenity panicked slightly. Where had Kaiba taken them to? Don't tell her they had just landed in Domino, Japan! If that's the case, there was a huge chance of bumping into Joey or her old friends! Then, they might find out that her eye-sight went bad! She didn't want to burden them… any of them…

Little Sapphirina stirred. She opened her eyes, revealing beautiful azure eyes, just like Seto Kaiba's blue eyes. Sapphirina smiled at the sight of her mother. "Mommy!" She yelled and hugged Serenity.

"Oh, Sapphirina! I'm glad you're safe with me!" Serenity hugged her daughter too. She just realized that Sapphirina was with her. Perhaps Kaiba allowed his employees to bring her daughter back to her, she thought, and was grateful for what he did. At least she could now be sure that her daughter was safe, in her arms.

Little Sapphirina nudged her face into Serenity's soft hair when the door suddenly opened. Serenity flinched a little hearing the sound. She could predict that either Kaiba's coming in, or one of his employees's coming in. Sensing her mother's fear, little Sapphirina hide her face in Serenity's silky auburn hair, afraid to look at the doorway.

Kaiba walked in emotionlessly. His silver trench coat billowing when he walked in. He stared coldly at Serenity, who still had her eyes cast downward, and the little girl holding onto her mother. He couldn't see little Sapphie's face, but he'd rather not look, for it would only make him furious. Kaiba stopped in front of Serenity.

Serenity could only rely on her hearing, since she couldn't see anything after her eyesight had deteriorated once again. There was a long silence in the room. It became harder and harder for her to breathe. What exactly would Kaiba do next?

"… Are we… in Domino City?" Serenity found her voice and asked meekly. She had to know where she was.

"So I see you had figured it out." Kaiba's cold voice answered. "Clever than your mutt brother." It was just an insult, since he already knew Serenity is smarter than Joey.

"… I don't… want to… come back…" Serenity mumbled.

"Too bad. You have already arrived here." Kaiba announced. Looking at Serenity and the little girl, his temper began to rise again. His heart yelled, 'Why won't she look at me? Am I truly that despicable?' He glared at them and suddenly tore Sapphirina's little body away from Serenity.

"Ahh Mommy! I want my Mommy!" Little Sapphirina cried, but was stuffed into the arms of one of the employees behind Kaiba. "Bad! Bad!" Sapphirina accused Kaiba of being a bad man.

"What are you doing?" Serenity yelled, angry at what Kaiba had just done. She stood up and wanted to follow the voice, but Kaiba grabbed her wrist forcefully. "Let me go! Let go! Where are you taking Sapphi-"

"Take her off the plane first. I don't want to hear her annoying cries." Kaiba cut off Serenity and commanded his employee. He had managed to shake off all his mixed up emotions, and appeared to be as heartless as ever.

"Mommy" Little Sapphirina held out her hand, trying to reach for Serenity. But she was soon carried out of the private plane into the airport. Since Kaiba stepped into the room, he didn't pay attention to Sapphirina, so of course he did not notice her special eye color that should reveal her identity.

Serenity managed to shook off Kaiba's grip on her wrist. She could hear Sapphirina's cries echoed in the plane and slowly drifting away from them. Serenity used the wall as a guide and fumbled forward, trying to follow the voices. Kaiba only found her behavior strange and annoying.

"You will see your precious daughter soon. No need to worry." Kaiba announced coldly, observing her behaviors. He started to get a little suspicious too from how Serenity had been acted since he saw her. She didn't raise her eyes to see him, she fumbled for a couple of times already instead of looking with her eyes. All these are suspicious behaviors, Kaiba couldn't help but suspect that something wasn't right with Serenity.

Serenity tried to walk forward, but was afraid to make Kaiba become suspicious if she kept on using the wall as a guide. She stopped moving. Rather, she would wait for Kaiba to say something first. That should be a little bit safer, she decided. There was no point in going through all these years' troubles and sufferings of letting go of Kaiba only to let him find out her deepest secret – that her eyes had gone bad again, and she would be a burden to him. One thing she hated the most was to be a burden to someone, especially the ones she loved deeply, such as Kaiba, Joey, and her good friends.

Instead of continue to follow the voices, Serenity slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. Kaiba's keen eyes observing every movement of hers. He shook his head, deciding that perhaps he was just too paranoid. There's probably nothing wrong with Serenity. Besides, he didn't care for her anymore, so whatever might be wrong with her, he should not care.

"Let's go." Kaiba commanded her. He walked out the door first without even looking at her.

Serenity did not move. She couldn't move. She couldn't see, so how could she move without being clumsy? She didn't want to be weird and bump into things because she couldn't see. She didn't want anyone to find out that she was blind, especially Seto Kaiba. But, who could help her in such circumstances? Pegasus was most likely still in California worrying about her disappearance. No one knew she was 'kidnapped' by Seto Kaiba. She was totally helpless in this situation.

Footsteps trotted back into the room. A furious Kaiba was glaring daggers at Serenity. How dare she disobeyed his order and still continue to sit on the floor? Did she try to waste his time? Kaiba gritted his teeth out of rage.

"Did I not tell you to follow me? Are you trying to waste my time?" Kaiba said through gritted teeth. "I don't have time to play games with you, Wheeler!"

"… No… I don't feel well… I can't stand, I'm really dizzy…" Serenity said weakly with trembling voice. The truth was, she was lying. That was the only way she could think of that perhaps Kaiba would find an employee to support her while walking, then she could use that person as a guide to avoid tripping and falling.

Silence filled the room once again. Kaiba observed Serenity with his sharp blue eyes, judging if she was lying. From his memories, Serenity was very innocent, and would never lie. But who knows if she had changed or not over these years?

Kaiba saw that her head remained low, her auburn locks concealing her pale face. She seemed so fragile, so weak, so easy broken. He tried not to feel anything towards her, but couldn't help it. He still couldn't make her walk on her own seeing she didn't feel well. He turned to his employee, about to give him an order of helping Serenity stand up, but stopped before an order came out of his mouth.

Jealousy. The one thing that was caused by Kaiba's possessive nature.

He realized that his employee was also a man. He would never allow another man to touch his Serenity. Only he, the great Seto Kaiba, can touch her. She belonged to him in the past (disregarding the three years she spent with Pegasus), she belonged to him now, and she will still belong to him in the future. But… Kaiba mentally kicked himself. What the hell was he thinking? Why _would_ he want Serenity to be his and his alone? She's not worth it, not at all! She had betrayed him, made him suffer, had a daughter with his arch enemy, refused to look at him… She was guilty! He didn't want her. He didn't need her!

But then again, he still could tolerate seeing another man's hand on Serenity's body, no matter where. Struggling internally, the jealousy and possessive side won. Kaiba bent down, scooped Serenity up abruptly, not gentle at all, but held onto her tightly. Serenity gasped, holding tightly onto Kaiba's neck. Once sure that she wouldn't fall, Kaiba strode out of his private plane into the airport to where Mokuba was waiting.

Serenity held tightly onto Kaiba. She rested her head on his shoulder, and felt he stiffened a bit, then relaxed. She could still smell Kaiba's unique scent, which she loved. She felt so warm and protected in his arms. She hadn't felt this way ever since she left him. Pegasus couldn't give her the same feelings that only Kaiba could. Serenity decided to let herself enjoy this moment. This might be the only and last time Kaiba would hold onto her like this. A faint smile appeared on her face. Just for a little while, let her refresh her long repressed memories of Kaiba. She nudged her head on his chest, a tear slid down her cheek. Just let her be greedy for once, for a few minutes.

Kaiba tried to ignore Serenity's reactions, yet still felt a little joy deep down in his heart. Her actions were just like her actions in the past. She used to love being held by him. She said she felt protected and safe in his arms… But everything was different now. However, just let him selfishly hold her for a few seconds. Spare him a few more minutes to enjoy her warmth.

Both of them secretly hoped that things would return to the past. Both wanted this moment to last an eternity. But, the past was the past. There was nothing one can do to change the past…

* * *

Mokuba was waiting patiently in the waiting room. An employee appeared from the entrance, holding onto a little girl. Mokuba's eyes widened. That person was their company's employee! And who could that child be? 

The employee walked up to Mokuba. "Mr. Mokuba Kaiba, Mr. Seto Kaiba will be here in a second." He said politely. The little girl was still crying. Her up-to-the-shoulder auburn hair looked just like…

"Mommy" Sapphirina sobbed. She brought her hand up to her face and whipped the tears away from her eyes. She hiccupped because of crying too long.

Mokuba was totally bewildered and shocked. This little crybaby looked like… she looked like… a small copy of… Serenity? And the girl was crying about 'mommy'? Very suspicious. Could it be… could it _really_ be that this little girl was possibly Serenity's… daughter…?

"Mr. Mokuba Kaiba? Is something the matter?" The employee in black suit asked.

"S-ss-sh-she is?" Mokuba stuttered, which almost never happened before.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba never tells us. But…" The employee looked back at the entrance, checking to see if Kaiba had arrived yet. Seeing that his boss wasn't here yet, he continued his speech. "But from what we've seen so far… this little girl seemed like that woman… Ms. Wheeler's… daughter! If you see them together, you would agree with me! This girl is just like a small copy of Ms. Wheeler!"

Uh-oh… Mokuba's guess was correct. That could not be a good thing. If this little girl was indeed Serenity's daughter, but not Kaiba's daughter, then that means… she slept with someone else! That would definitely not be a good thing! Knowing his own brother, Mokuba was sure Kaiba's possessive attitude towards Serenity would make him hurt Serenity!

The thought that Sapphirina might be Kaiba's daughter never once went through any of their minds for some reasons. Perhaps they never knew that even before the wedding, Kaiba had already claimed Serenity as his own… in bed.

Once again snapped out of his thought, Mokuba went up and took the girl into his hands. He wanted to at least calm her down first, otherwise Kaiba would only get annoyed by her cries. He knew his brother all too well.

"Don't cry, little girl. Your mommy will be here soon. Don't cry, be a good girl for mommy, okay?" Mokuba said with a slightly higher tone to the girl, trying to soothe her fear.

Miraculously, the little girl's cries turned into sobs. Her eyes were still closed, so Mokuba couldn't see her eye color also. She continued to hiccup, trying to stop crying.

The moment Sapphirina stopped crying, Kaiba appeared in the entrance, with Serenity in his arms, and following them were three more employees. Mokuba gasped once again. His big brother, despite how much he said he hated Serenity for betraying him, was holding onto her like she was his treasure!

Sensing Mokuba's puzzled stares, Kaiba only walked calmly towards them. Serenity couldn't see, so she didn't know if they had arrived inside the airport or not.

"Se-Seto?" Mokuba questioned Kaiba about his action with a strange puzzled look.

"Hello, Mokuba. Long time no see." Kaiba greeted his little brother, not so warmly though. He wasn't in a good mood right now. He felt all jumbled up. Was it a mistake to take Serenity with him back to Domino City?

Serenity stirred. They were in front of Mokuba? With Seto holding onto her like this? A faint blush tinted her cheeks, but she made no movements.

"Mommy!" Sapphirina yelled, holding her hands in front of her, trying to reach her mother.

Every pair of eyes turned towards the cute little girl. Once Serenity heard Sapphirina's voice, she immediately struggle to get onto the floor. However, Kaiba refused to let go of her. He tightened his grip on her and turned towards the private exit. "Let's go back to Kaiba mansion." Kaiba said to Mokuba and his employees. "And don't any of you dare say anything about this." He warned his employees not to chatter about what they saw today. "Unless you want to be fired, and never to find a job again in Japan." He added a threat. The four employees shivered, nodding their heads.

Sapphirina still wanted to get to Serenity, but Mokuba held onto her gently, telling her to be a good girl. Sapphirina complied and stayed still. They all exited through the private exit leading directly into the limo already waiting for them.

Kaiba wouldn't want to go out from the public exit and be on the headlines tomorrow morning. If he goes out the public exits, reporters would sure see him. And then he could imagine tomorrow's headline news: _great CEO holding onto his ex-fiancé coming out of the airport._

When they got to the limo, Kaiba climbed into the lime with Serenity still in his arms. Mokuba sat in the front seat with Sapphirina. The other employees were allowed to go home for the day. The limo drove away from the airport, heading towards Kaiba mansion…

* * *

A spiky brown hair man, wearing the pilot uniform, was heading towards the private parking area. That area was for pilots and some wealthy people who use their own private airplanes. It was built so that the wealthy or famous billionaires could have some privacy instead of always being bothered by reporters waiting outside of the airport for news. He was none other than Tristan Taylor. 

Tristan had given up on Serenity when she mysteriously disappeared. He already knew that she only liked him as a friend, but he was just trying to be ignorant of that fact in the past. Ever since her disappearance, he had been concentrating in becoming an airplane pilot to make a living. Having gone through those tough trainings, he had become a successful pilot in merely three years.

Tristan walked casually towards his parked motorcycle in the private area. It was good to be back in Domino. He had been quite busy lately, flying all over the world. While he was away, he had tried to find out where Serenity might have been, but of course to no avail. How could one person, as powerless as he, find a girl that could be hiding anywhere on this earth? He had no connections to any types of government or powerful people.

Just when Tristan was about to reach his motorcycle, he noticed a familiar figure sitting into a luxurious limo parked a few feet away. He recognized that person! It was the infamous Seto Kaiba! Well, not so infamous, at least not to him, since he knew Kaiba ever since Duelist Kingdom. Before the limo door close, Tristan managed to see another familiar figure in Kaiba's arms! It was Serenity!

The limo door closed. Tristan was too shocked to react. Was it just an illusion? Was Serenity really in that limo with Kaiba? He really shouldn't be too stunned, since Serenity did almost marry Seto Kaiba. Almost became Mrs. Kaiba. But only _almost_. Then she suddenly disappeared. Rumors had it that she ran away with another mysterious wealthy man for some unknown reason. But, he didn't believe Serenity would do such a thing. Then, why would she be back now? And with Seto Kaiba?

Lots of questions lurked in his minds. After returning to reality, Tristan quickly jumped onto his motorcycle, put on his helmet, and speeded off to Joey's apartment. He hadn't seen Joey in a while, but he had to tell Joey that his little sister might be back! Joey would definitely cheer up more, since Joey had been quite depressed lately with no one beside him.

"Whatever happened to Serenity, I'm determined to find out!" Tristan told himself. Kaiba took her from him three years ago, but then she disappeared. Now that she's back, there's no way he would let anyone harm her again, doesn't matter if Serenity still only looked at him as a friend…

* * *

**Note:** That's it for this chapter. It was quite long, no? Okay, the long airplane ride had finally ended! At last! Now Kaiba and Serenity, and let's not forget our little Sapphirina, are heading towards Kaiba mansion! So exciting! And our bitter sweet Kaiba/Serenity moment :). Yea, and Tristan made his appearance too. 

Well, another thing, Mokuba had an encounter with Claire and Rebecca. Who should I pair Mokuba up with? This has been a hard decision for me… I mean, if I want to pair Atem with Tea, then I have to find someone else to pair up with Yugi, and the best choice would be Rebecca. But Rebecca can also be paired up with Mokuba. However, if I make a Mokuba/Rebecca pairing, then poor Yugi will be left alone… So, any suggestions here? Please do review and tell me your opinions.


End file.
